¿Akane o Shampoo? La difícil desición de Ranma
by Marleona
Summary: El apuesto y poderoso Ranma Saotome está a punto de atravesar por una de las situaciones más difíciles que ha tenido en la vida. Akane y Shampoo dos mujeres completamente diferentes luchan por el amor de nuestro joven artista marcial, sin embargo, esta lucha es diferente, más sofisticada y madura. Pronto, el azabache sabrá que el amor duele.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "Cambios"**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el único objetivo de esta historia es entretener. Saludos!**

-Ya te dije Akane, no quería abrazarte, fue un accidente, el tonto de Mousse me empujó.

Las prometidas de Ranma y los enamorados de Akane habían llegado a la casa Tendo armando escándalo como siempre, esto no se saldría de lo cotidiano si no fuera porque arruinaron la colección del maestro Happosai, esto lo llenó de furia y los persiguió por todo el lugar, llenándolos de golpes y pólvora, en cuestión de segundos, todos huían despavoridos.

-Pues no te creo para nada Ranma, lo hiciste para molestarme, cómo siempre.

-No seas tan terca, estaba a punto de caerme, necesitaba algo fuerte de que agarrarme, después de todo, eres tan tosca como un árbol.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Una vena saltaba por la frente de Akane, mientras apretaba su puño, Ranma comenzó a temblar.

-No no Akane, cálmate yo no he dicho nada- dijo Ranma moviendo cómicamente las manos.

-¡Cállate eres un tonto!- De repente, Ranma comenzó a volar por los cielos.

Justo en ese momento salía la mayor de las Tendo, la hermosa Kasumi pudo ver el momento en el que el pobre del pelinegro despegaba del piso y sintió tanta pena por él, se preguntaba cuántas veces al día Ranma recorría Nerima volando.

-Ay hermanita, no es bueno que trates a Ranma de esa manera- dijo la castaña llevando su mano al pecho, sin duda le preocupaba la clase de relación que esos dos llevaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kasumi?- respondió seca la peliazul.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar, además, ya hace un poco de frío para que estés en el jardín- respondió con su usual gentileza.

-Está bien, vamos.

Ambas hermanas se dirigían a la sala de té a degustar sus alimentos con los demás miembros de la familia Tendo-Saotome.

-Akane. ¿Dónde dejaste a Ranma?- preguntó el patriarca de la familia, el señor Soun Tendo. Akane se ruborizó un poco.

-Ahmmm, yo...- la peliazul se encontraba nerviosa, no quería decirles que fue presa de su inmadurez y que mandó a volar a su prometido.

-Ranma salió un momento papá- interrumpió la linda Kasumi.

-Ese Ranma, siempre tan atolondrado, sabe que la cena es un momento familiar, me da pena que sea mi hijo- dijo con un tono severo el papá de Ranma, el señor Genma Saotome.

-No exageres Genma, estoy segura que mi Ranma volverá- interrumpió la señora Nodoka.

-Así es, estoy segura que regresará muy pronto tío Genma- respondió apresurada la peliazul.

-Bueno, pues siéntese a comer que se enfría la cena- ordenó el señor Soun.

La familia Tendo-Saotome comía sus alimentos con toda tranquilidad, inclusive no les molestó que el maestro Happosai casi se acabara la cena de todos, lo comprendían, pues estaba deprimido de que su preciada colección se había hecho polvo, aunque bueno, sabían que en cuestión de días el maestro la volvería a armar de nuevo. Sin embargo, había un miembro de la familia que estaba en extremo tranquila, Akane Tendo no dejaba de pensar en su querido Ranma, en lo fuerte que lo había golpeado y en que mientras todos comían plácidamente, él probablemente estaría viendo como regresar a casa. Fue entonces cuando se decidió.

-Familia, ahorita vengo, recordé que tenía que comprar unas cosas para la escuela.

-Pero Akane ya es muy tarde, será mejor que las compres mañana temprano- respondió el señor Soun.

-Sí hija, ya es algo tarde, deberías esperar a Ranma- dijo la señora Nodoka.

-No tía, sí espero a Ranma ya habrán cerrado para entonces, es mejor que me apresure a ir.

-Pero Akane, podría pasarte algo- expresó con su clásico tono melodramático el señor Tendo.

-Papá, por lo visto no conoces la fuerza de tu hijita, porque no la dejas ir, es más probable que el maleante salga lastimado jaja- interrumpió irónica la mediana de la familia, la chica más astuta de Nerima, Nabiki Tendo.

-Sí, además no es tan tarde, apenas darán las 8, creo que estás exagerando papá, confía más en Akane- dijo Kasumi, ella y Nabiki habían visto a Akane extraña durante toda la cena, sin madre que las criara y aún con personalidades muy distintas, tenían un lazo muy especial. Así que intuían que su pequeña hermana quería ir en busca de su prometido.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa Akane no dudes en regresar- respondió dramático el señor Tendo.

Akane subió a toda prisa las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y tomó un poco del dinero ahorrado que tenía. Quería reponer su falta invitando al azabache a cenar. Se puso un suéter y salió a toda prisa a buscar a su amado, sabía que siempre que lo golpeaba en el jardín sus fuerzas le daban para mandar a Ranma aproximadamente hasta la escuela. Salió a toda prisa de su casa y se dispuso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia esa dirección.

-Sí me doy prisa probablemente lo encuentre a la mitad del camino- se dijo así misma.

Akane corrió y corrió, causando varios accidentes a su paso, la Akane de siempre probablemente se hubiera detenido a pedir disculpas, pero no lo hizo, hoy nada le importaba, quería verlo a él, disculparse, mostrar la madurez que a ratos le faltaba y compartir un momento agradable a su lado.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del camino, se extrañó de no ver a nadie ahí, siguió avanzando a toda prisa y nada más nada.

-¿Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo?- se cuestionó.

Akane continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la escuela, no vio a nadie en absoluto, así que emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

\- Que extraño, corrí bastante rápido, bueno, tal vez nos cruzamos y él ya se encuentra en casa, sí, eso debe ser- dijo un tanto decepcionada, de verdad quería invitarlo a cenar al lugar que él quisiera, no importaba si fuera en uno de los restaurantes de sus molestas prometidas.

Casi cuando estaba por llegar a su casa, observó una pequeña figura blanca que venía hacía ella. Akane se quedó parada y cuando pudo distinguir que era, se asombró, era un patito blanco con gafas muy graciosas. Preocupada se acercó a él.

-Mousse. ¿Eres tú?- preguntó afligida, el patito lucia muy desesperado.

Mousse comenzó a gimotear y hacer señas con sus alas, quería que Akane lo acompañara a un lugar. La peliazul lo obedeció sin chistar, a decir verdad, siempre había sentido compasión hacia Mousse, además Akane era una chica de corazón muy noble, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar al desamparado.

-Vamos Mousse, guíame hacia allá- le ordenó al pato.

Akane corría a toda velocidad, mientras que Mousse volaba a su lado, a más de una persona le resultó curiosa la escena, varios espectadores les tomaron fotografías. En definitiva no era algo que se viera todos los días, una chica linda corriendo al lado de un pato con gafas. Conforme iban avanzando la peliazul se dio cuenta al lugar a donde iban, el restaurante de Shampoo.

-De seguro el tonto de Ranma está ahí y Mousse quiere que los separe- pensó.

Justo cuando estaban por llegar, el curioso pato paró en seco, he hizo ademanes de querer espiar a los comensales, Akane hizo caso y atrás del poste se pusieron a observar hacia dentro, las sospechas de la peliazul se confirmaron, su querido Ranma y la molesta amazona estaban comiendo juntos, pero no sólo eso, al parecer Shampoo estaba curándole el brazo a Ranma, la abuela también se encontraba ahí observando como su nieta realizaba la curación. Akane pudo sentir como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, los celos comenzaban a dibujar escenarios más complejos en su cabeza, estaba a punto de entrar a armar un escándalo, pero entonces entró en sí.

-Ranma está herido. ¿Habrá sido mi culpa?- pensó.

El pato y la chica comenzaron a acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar de qué hablaban esos dos.

-Airen, chica violenta y fea, hacerte esto, suerte que Shampoo te encontró- expresó preocupada la hermosa amazona, mientras ajustaba un vendaje perfectamente bien hecho en el brazo derecho del azabache.

-No fue nada, esa maldita Akane me las pagará cuando regrese- dijo molesto el azabache.

-Con una mujer así de inestable yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de regresar ahí yerno, pudo haber sido peor, te recuerdo que Shampoo te trajo con el brazo ensangrentado.

El corazón de Akane se hizo pedazos al escuchar las palabras de la abuela, no podía creer lo que le había causado a su prometido, se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba a punto de llorar de la impotencia, ver a Ranma así le cayó como un balde de agua fría, fue como una llamada de aviso para su comportamiento inmaduro y violento, siempre repeliendo a Ranma como modo de protección ante sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que la inmadurez y el miedo podrían acarrear terribles consecuencias, estaba a punto de salir huyendo a su casa cuando el pequeño pato la jaló del cabello con su pico, en definitiva quería que lo ayudara a separar a esos dos.

-¿Con qué cara puedo alejar a Ranma de Shampoo?- pensó. Sin hacerle caso al pequeño pato salió huyendo del lugar.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó la abuela, interrumpiendo la plática de su yerno y su nieta.

-¿Qué pasa abuela?- preguntó la apasionada guerrera.

-Creo que vi a alguien espiando- Los tres se pararon de sus asientos y fueron a ver que sucedía, la abuela pudo distinguir a una figura femenina alejándose del lugar. En ese momento Mousse en su forma de pato, decidió atacar a Ranma, el cual, con tres coscorrones de la abuela, del azabache y de Shampoo logró calmarse y refugiarse en otro lado.

-Ese pato loco de nuevo con sus cosas- expresó exasperado el azabache.

-Mousse no estaba actuando solo, alguien lo acompañaba, pude ver a una mujer huyendo de aquí- respondió seca y calculadora la abuela Cologne.

-Seguramente darse cuenta que no podía con nosotros, verdad Ranma- Shampoo abrazó incómodamente al azabache procurando pegar sus pechos lo más posible a su cuerpo.

-E… espera Shampoo por favor, déjame, estoy lastimado- expresó incómodo.

-Airen, pero, yo amarte, yo desearte. Además, yo curarte, me lo debes tú- anunció pegándose más al cuerpo de Ranma.

-Pero mira la hora Shampoo, ya es muy tarde, debo de irme o empezarán a preocupar por mí- Ranma huyó del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Shampoo haciendo berrinche.

-Shampoo, deberías más ser sutil con mi yerno, a ningún hombre le gusta una mujer tan insistente, él estaba a gusto platicando con nosotras, lo presionaste y se fue, que te sirva de lección. La prudencia es clave en las artes marciales, deberías saberlo.

La hermosa amazona bajó la cabeza y junto con su abuela, entraron al negocio. Sin duda esa noche, la chica reflexionaría mucho.

El azabache brincaba los techos con una destreza que cualquiera envidiaría, en cuestión de minutos estaría en la casa de los Tendo sano y salvo de las garras de la bella Shampoo, la verdad es que si bien consideraba a la amazona una mujer muy hermosa y admiraba sus habilidades en batalla, su actitud lo repelía por completo, además, odiaba que lo trataran como a un objeto, sabía que solo lo querían por ser atractivo, nada más, pues ninguna de ellas lo conocía de verdad.

-Al menos la salvaje de Akane no me ve sólo como un trofeo- pensó- Solo desearía que fuera más amable conmigo, aunque bueno, la verdad es que yo también soy rudo con ella.

Al cabo de unos techos más, Ranma se encontraba en casa. Ya todo estaba apagado, seguramente, sus padres y los Tendo ya estarían en sus respectivos cuartos, sino durmiendo, haciendo otra cosa, él haría lo mismo, estaba muy cansado y el brazo le dolía un poco, pero eso sí, antes de hacerlo iría a decirle a Akane Tendo sus verdades. Sigiloso subió por el techo y como siempre, entraría por la ventana del cuarto de la chica. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su prometida llorando en su cama, presionando su cabeza contra la almohada.

-Qué extraño. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- pensó, sintió tanta compasión por ella que se olvidó de sus reproches, en cambio, decidió tocar de manera amable.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco al ver a su prometido afuera de su habitación, se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y le abrió la ventana.

-¿Ranma qué haces aquí?- preguntó incrédula la peliazul.

-La verdad es que lo olvidé, sólo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar ver que estabas llorando. ¿Qué te ocurre?- las palabras de Ranma hicieron que ella se sintiera aún más mal, a pesar de que por su culpa estaba herido, él todavía se preocupaba por ella.

-Tu… tu brazo- alcanzó a decir Akane.

-Oh. ¿Esto? No es nada, cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar sobre un árbol una parvada de pájaros salió volando nublándome la vista para sujetarme de algo, caí sobre una rama y ésta se quebró, me enterré unas astillas en el brazo y bueno, eso fue todo, por suerte Shampoo estaba entregando pedidos por la zona y se ofreció a curarme. No me mal intérpretes, pude haber ido con el Dr. Tofú pero me quedaba más lejos.

-No Ranma, no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo la culpable, actué con inmadurez, perdóname.

Akane estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para evitar llorar como niña pequeña, su disculpa fue de las palabras más sinceras que el azabache hubiera escuchado en su vida, cosa que lo extrañó demasiado, su prometida nunca era así, probablemente si esto hubiera sucedido en la mañana, de nuevo lo hubiera mandado a volar. Ella estaba cambiando y ante ese cambio, él se sintió intimidado, después de todo, si uno de los dos rompía esa barrera, ese acuerdo sin palabras que tenían, quien sabe qué sucedería después y lo desconocido siempre da miedo.

-Vamos Akane, tú no eres así, probablemente por dentro te da gusto que me haya lastimado, anda anímate, eres la única persona que siempre logra hacerme daño, deberías sentirte orgullosa, eres más fuerte que los hombres jajajajaja- Ranma reía nervioso, todo lo que dijo lo había hecho con intención de que ella lo golpeara y así volvieran a estar como siempre.

-Ranma, de verdad lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Ahora por favor, vete de mi cuarto, me siento agotada, quiero descansar- el azabache enmudeció por completo. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a su prometida? Confundido, supo que lo mejor era obedecer e irse.

-Qué rara estás, en fin, me iré, que descanses Akane, sólo quería saber que estabas bien- Ranma salió de la habitación de su prometida y se dirigió a la suya, sin duda, hoy había sido un día muy agitado y extraño. Llegando a su habitación se quitó la ropa, dejando ver esos marcados músculos, con su bóxer y playera se dispuso a dormir profundamente.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De antemano muchas gracias a todos por leer este capítulo que formará parte de una pequeña historia en donde Ranma vivirá una muy compleja confusión, tanto Akane como Shampoo están cambiando y bueno, quien sabe que giros tendrá esta historia. Si quieren que la continúe por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de una alarma despertaba a Ranma de sus más profundos sueños, sueños en los que era un hombre completo, sueños en los que por fin le confesaba a la mujer que amaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, sueños en los que era el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón. Miró a su alrededor y cuánto gusto le dio no ver a su padre ahí. Desde que su madre, la bella señora Nodoka había regresado a Nerima, sus padres dormían juntos en una habitación separada de la suya.

Era una mañana hermosa, el frío de ayer solo quedaba en su memoria, hacía días que el invierno había terminado y por fin las primeras chicharras de la primavera comenzaban a cantar. Sabiendo que tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela emprendió camino al baño, la verdad es que desde ayer tenía que haberse bañado pues estaba cubierto de tierra, sangre y sudor. Pero entre su accidente y el raro comportamiento de Akane, sólo pensaba en dormir. Justo cuando entró al baño, vio a su padre en forma de panda en la bañera.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas como panda a la bañera papá, desperdicias toda el agua.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera soy tu padre- rezaba un cártel.

-Eres un viejo mañoso, cómo si tú pagarás el gas y el agua que estás desperdiciando.

El panda giró el cartel y rezaba lo siguiente.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

-No fue nada, sólo me caí- con su padre o sin él empezaría a bañarse, así que se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, se puso en cuclillas y abrió la llave de la regadera. Pronto le empezó a arder el brazo, había olvidado que estaba lastimado. Con cuidado quitó la venda, se sorprendió al ver que a comparación de ayer que juraba que podía ver el músculo asomarse de la piel, hoy estaba mucho mejor.

-Vaya, Shampoo sí que es buena- pensó.

-Parece que te hiciste bastante daño. Ranma. ¿Quién te hizo eso? Espero le hayas dado una buena lección o no eres mi hijo- el señor Genma había recuperado su forma original.

-La boba de Akane me lanzó por los aires, entonces caí mal, eso fue todo.

-De seguro algo le habrás hecho para que actuara de esa manera.

-Yo no le hice nada papá, Akane es una niña inmadura que se enoja por todo, no es mi culpa que no sepa controlarse.

-Algún día acabarán matándose.

-Por mí Akane puede hacer lo que quiera, no me interesa lo que una chiquilla boba, insegura, celosa y altanera pueda hacer.

Para desgracia de Ranma, Akane se encontraba del otro lado del baño, metiendo su ropa en la lavadora. Pudo escuchar con claridad todo lo que hablaron Ranma y su padre, en otro tiempo, hubiera entrado golpeando a Ranma por decirle todas esas cosas. Pero no, no lo hizo, sentía que Ranma tenía razón después de todo. Ya con su uniforme puesto, se dirigió a tomar el desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ojiazul se unió.

-Pero hijo. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás vendado?- preguntó preocupada la señora Nodoka.

-Es verdad Ranma. ¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó el señor Soun.

-No fue na...

-Yo se lo hice papá- interrumpió seria Akane.

-Akane, cómo puedes ser tan brusca, Ranma es tu prometido, trátalo con más respeto, de lo contrario, no podrás exigir que él te trate de la misma manera- la reprendió el señor Tendo.

-Ahora si te pasaste hermanita- exclamó Nabiki.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder- todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la chica, eso no era propio de ella, cuando se trataba de Ranma siempre se mostraba orgullosa.

-Akane...- alcanzó a susurrar el ojiazul mientras se sentaba a comer.

-¿Pero qué cocha pacha aquí?- preguntó el maestro Happosai que recién se incorporaba a la mesa.

-Nada serio maestro, sólo Akane que hirió accidentalmente a Ranma, por favor siéntese a comer- Kasumi invitó al maestro a incorporarse a la mesa.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, sólo se la pasan peleando, en mis tiempos preferíamos hacer otras cosas.

-Ya me imagino que cosas, viejo libidinoso- le contestó el azabache.

-Te recuerdo que sin un brazo disponible, podría vencerte fácilmente.

-¡Adelante viejo, quiero que lo intente!

El clima comenzó a ponerse cada vez más tenso, los deseos de batalla se podían palpar kilómetros a la redonda, sin duda, hubiera sido un espectáculo fascinante ver a esos dos realizar sus ataques y proezas, pero en las condiciones en las que estaba Ranma, no era conveniente. Así que Akane, intuyendo el peligro al que se podría enfrentar su amado, decidió interrumpir.

-Ranma, se nos hace tarde, por favor, no hagas caso, mejor vamos a desayunar- la peliazul miró con unos ojos tan tiernos a su prometido, llenos de súplica, expresando toda la preocupación que su boca no podía decir. Esos ojos eran tan hermosos, que el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y como si esa mirada fuera parte de un hechizo ancestral, obedeció sin chistar.

-Está bien, no tengo tiempo para este anciano ridículo.

-Ranma, deberías de tratarme con más respeto o ya verás lo que te haré.

-Maestro por favor, comprenda, Ranma no anda de buen humor, está lastimado- la señora Nodoka esperaba que el maestro Happosai entendiera la situación de su hijo.

-Sí no fueras una mujer tan hermosa Nodoka no te haría caso, Genma es un hombre afortunado, está bien, sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió el alma de todos los miembros de la familia Tendo-Saotome, sabían que cuando esos dos se enfadaban eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Pero principalmente les aliviaba que Ranma no estuviera en peligro, todos le guardaban mucho cariño.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de desayunar, como siempre, Nabiki se había adelantado y Ranma fue el último en terminar. Akane lo estaba apurando desde la puerta.

-Ranma, ya vámonos se hace tarde, no quiero que el loco del director me ponga un retardo.

-Ya voy, ya voy, te recuerdo que por tu culpa no pude comer tan rápido- se colocó sus clásicos zapatos chinos y se pusieron a correr los dos juntos hacia la escuela. Cuando se alejaron de la casa lo suficiente, el azabache no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué te ocurre?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Ranma- el ojiazul paró en seco.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Akane, por favor, tú no eres así. ¿Estás enferma o algo?

-Ranma se hace tarde, ya te dije que no tengo nada- se echó a correr.

-Espera Akane- Ranma la alcanzó con facilidad, mientras corrían, charlaban.

-No tengo nada Ranma, te lo juro.

-Pues no te creo nada, pero allá tú, eres muy obstinada.

Entonces Akane, recordó todo lo que había visto ayer, todo lo que había reflexionado acerca del miedo y la inmadurez, así que decidió contarle la verdad.

-Ranma, perdóname- se detuvo.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-De tu brazo, lamento haberte lanzado por los aires, lamento que por mi culpa te hayas hecho daño, de verdad, lo siento mucho, debo aprender a no ser tan impetuosa- ahora sí el ojiazul no entendía nada, en definitiva, su prometida estaba muy pero que muy rara.

-No, no tienes fiebre- el azabache se acercó a tocar su frente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Debes estar enferma para ofrecerme disculpas, además, creí que el día de ayer habíamos solucionado todo.

-Prometo, jamás tratarte con violencia.

-Jaja, Akane por favor, no prometas imposibles, además, ya te dije que no es para tanto, sabes que he estado en peores situaciones.

-Lo sé, es sólo que...- inhaló profundo, no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir- quiero que nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante. El corazón del ojiazul se detuvo, no sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Akane lo pusieron nervioso.

-Ah... ¿A qué te refieres Akane?- preguntó con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo que diferente?

-Sí, con más respeto, ya no quiero hacernos daño, debemos ser más maduros.

-Nunca me lo has hecho, de verdad creo que lo del brazo te afectó demasiado, pero está bien, si quieres que así sea, así será- Ranma estaba en extremo confundido, si no fuera por sus magníficos reflejos, se habría golpeado con algo mientras corrían. Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo a su destino.

-Córtate ese pelo, córtate ese pelo- el curioso director se acercaba al de la trenza a toda velocidad, amenazándolo como siempre con unas tijeras.

-¡No estoy de humor maldito loco!- gritó exasperado, lanzando al director por los cielos.

-Ranma, tu brazo, estás sangrando- dijo preocupaba Akane.

-Uhmmm. No es nada, seguramente me coloqué mal el vendaje.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

-Con lo tosca que eres, probablemente me dejes peor jajajajajajaja.

-¡Eres un bobo Ranma!- la peliazul le asestó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Ya ves como si eres tosca! ¡Qué poco te duró la culpa!

-¡Tú empezaste primero!

-Ya ya mi amor, no le hagas caso, a mí podrás ponerme todas las vendas que quieras cuando nos casemos- al parecer estaban tan concentrados discutiendo que no vieron cuando el apuesto Kuno Tatewaki se acercó a ellos.

-¡Tú déjala en paz!- de una patada por parte del azabache el gran Kuno Tatewaki fue lanzado por los aires - Será mejor que ya entremos Akane.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿no quieres ir a que te curen el brazo? La enfermera siempre llega temprano.

-Iré después de esta clase, no es nada, vamos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al salón de clases, como era de esperarse, todos querían saber que le había pasado al joven artista marcial. Mientras relataba lo sucedido Ukyo no le dejaba de reprochar a Akane su brusquedad y Ranma no dejaba de verlas discutir.

-Vaya creo que Akane nunca va a cambiar- pensó.

A decir verdad, el comportamiento de su prometida lo tranquilizaba, después de todo, era una señal de que las cosas de nuevo estaban como antes, y él así se sentía bien, no habría por qué cambiar eso, así eran felices los dos. Transcurrió la clase con normalidad y a Ranma le dejó de doler el brazo, así que no pasó a la enfermería, en lugar de eso fue el primero en salir a la hora del receso, estar lastimado le provocaba mucha hambre, así que sin más, ya estaba listo para pisar a todos en su cabeza con tal de conseguir comida.

-Nihao Ranma, traje comida especialmente hecha para ti, no hay necesidad de que te pelees con los demás- la hermosa amazona había llegado a la escuela Furinkan, traía unos tallarines vitaminados especialmente para él.

-Ho... Hola Shampoo, muchas gracias, no tuviste que haberte molestado- rascándose la cabeza, el azabache se acercaba con recelo, como un animalito hambriento y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo Ranma, sólo vine a dejártelos y a ver cómo estabas, tengo prisa. - ahora sí, el guerrero estaba súper confundido. En ningún momento la amazona se le acercó con ese entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

-Oh vaya, bueno, gracias Shampoo.

-De nada airen, por cierto, ve a que te revisen el brazo, se ve un poco mal- de un salto, la amazona escapó por la ventana y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Vaya Ranma, sí que tienes suerte, esa hermosa chica, vino especialmente a dejarte de comer, quien fuera tú- expresó su amigo Daisuke.

-Sí Ranma, ya déjanos algo a nosotros- dijo Hiroshi.

-No es tan agradable como ustedes creen, de verdad, las chicas son muy complicadas- el corazón del guerrero comenzó a latir muy rápido, su prometida, la bella Akane Tendo, venía acercándose a toda velocidad- Espero no se enoje por los tallarines- pensó.

-Ranma, Kasumi vino a dejarte tu desayuno. ¿Y eso?- preguntó señalando los tallarines vitaminados.

-Se los vino a dejar su otra prometida- se apresuró a decir Daisuke.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Akane con fuerza.

-¡Cállense yo no tengo otra prometida!

-Por mí, le pueden venir a dejar lo que quieran. Ten- de manera brusca la chica le daba su obento al de la trenza, después, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Qué les dije ya se enojó, está todo revuelto. Las chicas son un problema- Ranma abrió su obento y lo vio todo revuelto y aplastado, debió ser por la brusquedad con la que Akane suele traer las cosas.

Después del receso, los chicos volvieron a sus clases normales, la fricción entre Ranma y Akane era evidente para todos, el salón parecía un campo de batalla y todos a su alrededor, podían sentir la mezcla se emociones que esos dos se profesaban.

El azabache por un lado no dejaba de pensar en la actitud extraña de las dos chicas, o sea, sí, Akane se molestó, pero no como solía hacerlo siempre, por otro lado Shampoo normalmente intentaba comérselo con su voluptuoso cuerpo, pero hoy no fue así, de hecho, la ecuanimidad de la amazona le hizo valorar el gesto que tuvo hacia él, cosa que nunca hacía. Pronto, la tortura estudiantil había terminado y ambos chicos se dirigían a su casa, sólo que esta vez, por caminos separados.

-¿Akane no te irás con Ranma?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

-No, no tengo ganas de verlo. Además se veía muy cómodo con Shampoo.

-Akane no seas exagerada, sólo vino a dejarle de comer, Daisuke me contó que solo estuvo unos instantes.

-No seas tonta Sayuri, lo que le molesta a Akane es que ella es su prometida, viven juntos y Ranma aún no le confiesa su amor. Además de que tampoco le pone un hasta aquí a sus otras prometidas.

-¡Él puede hacer lo que quiera, quedarse con quien se le pegue la gana!

Las tres chicas continuaron su camino, normalmente pasaban viendo las tiendas de ropa y mirando anaqueles con múltiples regalos y cosas lindas, Sayuri y Yuka estaban muy animadas, sin embargo, Akane se encontraba pensativa, todo el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba se había esfumado. Así que, sus amigas, decidieron antes de llegar a sus respectivas casas, invitar a Akane a la fuente de sodas.

-Akane, deberías hablar con Ranma, esta situación no puede seguir, ya llevan mucho tiempo así.

-¿Alguna vez le has confesado tu amor?

-Yuka, eso es muy atrevido de preguntar, pobre Akane, eso es mucha presión para ella, aunque bueno, tal vez, si no lo has hecho, podría funcionar. ¿No crees Akane?

-La verdad es que yo… jamás… le he dicho lo que siento- suspiró la peliazul.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron con asombro las dos chicas.

-Es que… ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

-Vamos Akane, no te des por vencida, si de verdad quieres a Ranma, deberías decírselo.

-¿Creen que no lo he intentado? Pero siempre hay algo, siempre hay alguien que se interpone. Y peor aún, a veces ese alguien soy yo, o es Ranma.

-Akane, sé que esto podría sonar muy feo, pero, alguna vez has pensado si realmente Ranma es el correcto.

-¡Sayuri! Claro que Ranma es el correcto, para Akane no hay otro hombre.

-Está bien Yuka. Sayuri tiene razón y no, no lo había pensado antes la verdad.

Después de esa pregunta, las dos mejores amigas de la peliazul decidieron cambiar de tema de conversación con la esperanza de que ver a su amiga sonreír, pero fue en vano, después de unos minutos las chicas habían terminado sus bebidas.

Akane a duras penas había tocado su té helado, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, todo esto sonaba tan ajeno, tan irreal, la pregunta de Sayuri había calado hondo en su ser, la verdad es que jamás se había enamorado de un chico, sí, era verdad que cuando era más joven le gustaba el doctor Tofú, pero sólo era un gusto y nada más. Lo que sentía por Ranma era amor real.

De regreso a sus casas pasaron caminando frente a unos hermosos cerezos, las chicas se quedaron unos minutos contemplándolos, desafiando las inclemencias del clima, se encontraban en flor, era un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

-Desearía que mi amor por Ranma fuera así, resistente a todo y atemporal- pensó.

Mientras tanto, en el consultorio del doctor Tofú.

-Pero que lindo cerezo doctor, seguro se verá muy bien con sus rosas.

-Lo sembré hoy en la mañana Ranma, aún es muy joven, pero estoy seguro que crecerá muy bien aquí.

-Pues claro, usted es un hombre muy cuidadoso con las plantas.

-Soy cuidadoso con todo lo que amo Ranma, no podría ser de otra manera. ¿Y dime qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, sí, por poco lo olvido jeje. Vine a que me cure el brazo- mostró su vendaje.

-Uhmmm déjame adivinar. ¿Fue Akane no?

-Sí, como siempre, nunca se mide esa chiquilla. Se enoja por todo y por nada, no sé qué hacer con ella la verdad.

-Tu herida se ve algo grave. ¿Ni siquiera se disculpó?

-Bueno, eso sí, la verdad es que lleva dos días haciéndolo, siendo sinceros, no creo que haya sido a propósito.

-Ni yo, Akane te quiere mucho- Ranma se sonrojó por completo.

-Pues, pues, pues yo no lo creo, sino me tratara de otra manera.

-Tal vez está esperando a que le digas lo que sientes- Ranma se sonrojó aún más.

-¿De qué habla doctor? Yo no siento nada, quién podría querer a una chiquilla tan fea.

-¿Sabes algo Ranma? Quisiera tener esa habilidad maravillosa que tienes para esconder mis sentimientos.

-Doctor…

-¡Nihao Ranma!- una bella amazona entró al consultorio del doctor Tofú.

-¿Y ahora qué querrá?- pensó el azabache nervioso.

-Shampoo, pasa, recién iba a curar a Ranma, llegas justo a tiempo, siéntate por favor- contestó con su usual gentiliza el de las gafas, su alma pura y calidez se notaban en cada una de sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias Doctor, seguramente ya notó la heridad de Ranma, déjeme decirle que ayer se encontraba mucho peor, pero gracias a estos polvos de mi abuelita, el tejido pudo sanar más rápido.

-A ver, déjame verlos- el doctor tomaba el curioso frasquito de las manos de Shampoo.

-Pero si son polvos de centella asiática, mezclada con polvos del milenario hongo medicinal terracota. Son muy raros estos días, vaya, la señora Cologne tiene de todo un poco. Si le pongo otro poco a Ranma en el brazo, mejorará bastante en poco tiempo.

-Puede ponerle la cantidad que quiera Doctor, son para él.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí Shampoo?- preguntó confundido el azabache.

-Muy fácil, fui a llevarte los polvos a tu casa, pero no estabas, por la hora era de esperarse que no estuvieras en la escuela y como recordé que tu brazo no se veía bien, asumí que estarías aquí.

-Qué chica tan inteligente.

-Muchas gracias Doctor. Bueno debo irme. Espero estés bien Ranma, nos veremos pronto- con un cálido abrazo, la hermosa amazona se despedía del joven guerrero dejándolo paralizado de la impresión.

-¿Ranma, acaso te peleaste con Shampoo?- preguntó el doctor Tofú, extrañado del comportamiento tan propio de la amazona.

-¿Eh? No para nada, tampoco sé que le pasa a Shampoo, las chicas son muy complicadas de entender.

-Sin duda Shampoo también te quiere mucho, mira que venir sólo a dejarte esta medicina, dice mucho de ella.

-Lo sé, Shampoo siempre es muy linda y amable conmigo, ojalá Akane fuera más como ella.

-Lamento no ser como la hermosa Shampoo- Akane recién venía entrando al consultorio, quería saber cómo se encontraba su amado, para desgracia del azabache, la peliazul escuchó sólo las últimas palabras.

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chicas y chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Ranma? Esta historia estará muy emocionante, si quieren que continúe, déjenlo en los comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "No te entiendo"**

-Solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Ya me voy- enojada, Akane se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su prometido.

-Típico de ti, siempre tan celosa.

-¡¿Quién podría celar a un afeminado cómo tú?!

-No lo sé, tal vez una niña fea, brusca e insegura.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues sí eso es lo que soy para ti, por qué no terminamos nuestro compromiso y te vas con Shampoo!

-¡Perfecto! Tal vez ella sí me trataría bien.

-¡Espero que te trate muy bien para que nunca regreses!

-¡Cualquiera me trataría mejor que tú!

Los pacientes que esperaban al doctor Tofú comenzaron a incomodarse, inclusive a murmurar acerca de los dos chicos, así que tuvo que intervenir.

-Oigan ustedes dos, no está bien que se peleen de esa manera. Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido Akane.

-Olvídelo doctor, no vale la pena explicarle las cosas a una niña tan obcecada. Ella sólo sabe de golpes como la marimacho que es.

-Ranma, eso es muy cruel, no te expreses así de Akane.

-Sí, mejor lo olvido, cómo nuestro compromiso. Después de todo... Me has dejado en claro muchas veces, que no quieres nada conmigo- Akane se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a su prometido con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Ya ve Doctor así no se puede!

-Creo que deberías aprender a controlar mejor tus emociones Ranma. En fin, mejor empiezo a curarte esa herida, creo que ya no tendremos más interrupciones.

-Doctor, buenas tardes- dijo una voz dulce que venía entrando por la puerta principal del consultorio y con ella todos los pacientes que se encontraban en espera comenzaron a correr desesperados.

-Ni modo, tendremos que venir otro día. Podríamos correr peligro sí nos quedamos aquí más tiempo- exclamó un anciano.

-Ka, Ka, Kasumi- los lentes del doctor enseguida se volvieron blancos del tremendo fulgor que emanaban debido a la presencia de la castaña- Pero que sorpresa tan agradable jajajajajaja- soltó una risa nerviosa como era de costumbre- Estoy por curar a Ranma, no había podido hacerlo porque Akane lo mandó al diablo jeje- el atolondrado doctor comenzó a vendarle al azabache el pecho en lugar del brazo.

-Y según usted, yo soy quien necesita controlar sus emociones- susurró irritado el joven guerrero.

-Pero que ocurrente es doctor. Sólo vine a dejarle estás galletitas que acabo de hornear, espero que sean de su agrado- hizo una reverencia y colocó las galletas en una mesita.

-Oh Kasumi, no te hubieras molestado, enseguida las comeré, sí las hiciste tú seguro están deliciosas- como era de costumbre, el enamorado doctor había herrado al querer llevárselas a la boca, en lugar de ello, se las colocaba en la cabeza. La castaña reía tiernamente, contrario a lo que podrían pensar, la inocencia y bobería del doctor le resultaban atractivos- Pero qué ricas están, anda Ranma deberías comer unas, ten, prueba.

-Doctor. ¡Ese no soy yo, es su esqueleto!

-¿Qué? ¿Betty querida, también quieres tú?

.

.

.

La tarde cayó en Nerima y con ella un sentimiento de abandono en el corazón de la joven Akane. Llegó cerca de las 3 de la tarde, no quería comer, tampoco hablar, se puso su traje de entrenamiento y toda su frustración, como era costumbre, la desquitó en el dojo.

-Oye Akane. ¿No viste has visto a Kasumi?- preguntó la mediana de las Tendo.

-Sí, me la encontré mientras venía de regreso, fue a dejarle unas galletas al doctor Tofú- concentrada, no alzó la mirada, estaba partiendo con precisión de cirujano unos bloques de concreto con sus manos.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú también fuiste con el doctor Tofú?

-Sí, sólo pasé un momento.

-Supongo fuiste a ver a Ranma. ¿No es cierto?- preguntó con su mirada filosa tan característica, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nabiki- seca, seguía sin levantar la mirada, el sudor comenzaba a caer en su frente, su cabello estaba empapado.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que las cosas salieron muy mal. Ay Akane, eres una inmadura.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero sí es él, es él, el que no deja de compararme con sus prometidas, es un mal agradecido, todavía que me preocupo por él!- con ese grito llegó la fuerza que tanto necesitaba y de un sólo golpe partió toda la pila de bloques que tenía enfrente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te dijo hermanita?- Nabiki, siempre tan ecuánime y de mirada fría, esbozaba una sonrisa, sin duda, era muy inteligente, le encantaba analizar a las personas.

-Dijo que quería que fuera más como Shampoo- desairada, dejó de entrenar, sólo para quedarse quieta, inmóvil, le pesaban las comparaciones de su prometido.

-Uhmmm ya veo. Con que eso te dijo, pues, yo no le veo nada de malo.

-¡¿Cómo que no le ves lo malo?! Es un cínico.

-Para nada, para mí, hay un mensaje entre líneas- la chica había encontrado el hilo negro entre ellos dos, con unos ojos brillantes miraba a su hermana hambrienta de respuestas.

-¿Y cuál es ese mensaje? Dímelo por favor- Akane desesperada de todas las barreras imposibles que la separaban de su gran amor, miró a su hermana pidiendo ayuda.

-Te lo diré... Sí me das mil yenes.

-¡Nabiki! Ni con tu hermana puedes dejar de ser tan ambiciosa.

-¿Vas a querer o no? Mira que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Uhmmm, ya que, espero que de tanto dinero que te doy tengas algo ahorrado para la universidad. Vamos a mi habitación.

Las dos hermanas subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de la menor, una vez ahí y después de darle a Nabiki sus respectivos mil yenes se sentaron a orilla de la cama y se pusieron a charlar largo y tendido.

-¿Y bien? Ya te di tus mil yenes, ahora dime cuál es ese supuesto mensaje secreto- dijo impaciente la peliazul.

-Muy bien hermanita, es muy simple. Ranma quiere que seas más cariñosa con él- dijo señalándola con su dedo índice, muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere que yo qué?!- un fulgor rosa llenaba su rostro, estaba incrédula de la declaración de su hermana- Eso es imposible.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. ¿Acaso te has puesto a analizar a Shampoo? Seguro que sí, pero no a detalle como yo hermanita, que conozco los secretos y debilidades de las persona con tan solo mirarlos y además, conozco a Ranma mejor de lo que cualquiera de ustedes lo conocería, a lo que me refiero es que...

-Eso es imposible, no puedo ser hermosa como ella- cabizbaja interrumpió a su hermana, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, siempre se sentía poca cosa a comparación de la belleza y talentos de las prometidas del azabache.

-Ay Akane, eres tan necia. Ese es uno de tus problemas, eres demasiado insegura y terca, no escuchas razones a no ser que sean las tuyas. Además, yo y medio Furinkan te consideramos hermosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- la menor de las Tendo observó con ilusión y gratitud a la castaña, sí bien, su aspecto físico no le importaba tanto, le hacía sentir muy bien que alguien más le dijera hermosa.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, sin embargo, no es eso a lo que me refería. Ranma sabe que tú eres tú, es decir, sabe que no vas a cambiar respecto a muchas cosas, entre ellas tu aspecto y para él, está bien. La prueba está que cuando ustedes no se están peleando no te dice cosas respecto a cómo te ves. ¿O me equivoco?- la peliazul negó sin chistar, su hermana estaba teniendo razón en todo lo que le decía, sorprendida, guardó silencio y todo su rostro se mostraba interesado en las palabras de la castaña- Lo sabía jaja, y eso que no estoy todo el día con ustedes, vaya, sí que soy brillante, en fin. Ahora dime. ¿Qué más tiene Shampoo además de su belleza? Anda, dímelo, quiero escuchar que tan alejada estás del problema.

-Pues qué va a tener, es una gran guerrera, aunque me pese... Es mucho mejor que yo.

-Muy mal hermanita, de nuevo te estás centrando en lo que reflejan tus inseguridades. Sí más no lo recuerdo, Ranma siempre ha odiado que Shampoo sea una mujer fuerte, pues así, es más difícil huir de ella, además, nunca ha querido que entrenen juntos, siempre que coinciden ha sido porque va con la abuela, la cual posee conocimientos tan grandes como los del maestro Happosai. Te diré que es lo que tiene Shampoo. Ella no tiene miedo a demostrar sus afectos, siempre ha sido muy cariñosa con Ranma.

-Eso me queda muy claro. ¡Por mí pueden quedarse juntos!

-Te falta mucho más análisis hermanita, pero en fin, hasta aquí llegaron tus mil yenes, veo que estás completamente perdida.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir más?

-Te lo diré por mil yenes más.

-Ay Nabiki, contigo no se puede. Aquí tienes tus mil yenes, espero valga la pena.

-Muy bien Akane, verás. ¿Podrías repetirme qué dijo Ranma cuando entraste al consultorio del doctor Tofú?

-Dijo que ojalá fuera más como Shampoo.

-Exactamente, dijo que fueras más como Shampoo, más no que fueras igual a Shampoo, más no que quisiera estar con Shampoo. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora sí unes las piezas que te di hace rato, la respuesta es muy clara, él solo quisiera que fueras más afectuosa, tal vez, así tendría las cosas más fáciles y por fin podrían avanzar en su relación.

-Eso no se puede Nabiki- Akane se había sonrojado por completo, ser más cariñosa con Ranma, se preguntaba, eso sería imposible, ella no era así, además, las pocas veces que intentaba ser más amable con el azabache, él siempre se encargaba de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes- Ranma... No quiere que las cosas cambien.

-Eso es porque es un niño, al igual que tú. Pero estoy cien por ciento segura que por lo menos eres mil veces más inteligente que Ranma, así que, si quieres ver cambios, tendrás que empezar por ti, de lo contrario, pasarán años para que tu prometido madure y su relación avance.

-Pero Nabiki, yo no soy así, yo no puedo llegar y abrazar a Ranma como sin nada, no puedo intentar querer besarlo todo el tiempo, además con el ego que tiene, seguramente no haría gran diferencia y con lo cobarde que es, probablemente se alejaría.

-No lo sabrás, si no lo intentas. ¿Acaso tienes tanto miedo? No pensé que mi hermanita, fuera tan miedosa.

-¡Claro que no, yo no tengo miedo!- Akane se había levantado de su asiento, odiaba que le dijeran miedosa, ella era una mujer muy valiente, aunque esta vez, podría ser algo cierto.

-Pues bien, entonces hazlo. Aunque bueno, tal vez, lo mejor para ti, sería que presionaras a Ranma para él te dijera lo que siente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Eso es imposible de hacer- incrédula y a la vez curiosa, volvió a sentarse y a prestar atención a su inteligente hermana.

-Por supuesto que no es imposible, pero, eso no cubre estos mil yenes. Te costará unos cinco mil yenes.

-Ay Nabiki, eres una avariciosa, además, no tengo tanto dinero.

-Ni modo, tal vez otro día te haga un descuento. Espero puedas hacer algo con la valiosa información que te di.

.

.

.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, el azabache tenía más de una hora que había llegado a casa y se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con su padre, el señor Genma Saotome. La peliazul por otro lado ya se encontraba sola en su habitación, absorta en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida por un momento. Al despertar se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse el cuero cabelludo, de tanto pensar, se le había olvidado bañarse, la sal del sudor estaba haciendo sus estragos causándole comezón.

-Debería bañarme- pensó.

Bajó las pulidas escaleras de madera aún con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta, pasó asomándose a la sala del té, el señor Genma ya no entrenaba, ahora jugaba una partida de Shōji con su padre el señor Soun Tendo, Ranma no se encontraba con ellos.

-Creo que aún no ha llegado. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Lo habrá curado bien el doctor Tofú? Con Kasumi ahí adentro, debió haber sido difícil- pensó.

Pasó asomándose a la cocina también, la señora Nodoka y su hermana mayor Kasumi platicaban acerca de que harían para cenar, sin duda, desde que la señora Nodoka había llegado a la casa, las comidas eran más deliciosas, no porque Kasumi cocinara mal, más bien, porque ambas se complementaban y preparaban manjares dignos de los mismos dioses.

-Ya me está dando hambre, será mejor que me apresure a bañarme- pensó.

Llegando al cuarto de lavado, decidió desnudarse ahí, echó su traje de entrenamiento a la lavadora, más no la puso en acción, sería mucho desperdicio de recursos lavar sólo su traje, seguramente alguien más traería su ropa y entonces ahí sí encendería la lavadora, se dio la vuelta y del mueble de blancos sacó su típica toalla amarilla con la que cubrió su desnudo cuerpo. Ahora sí se daría el baño que tanto anhelaba, al entrar, se puso tan nerviosa que tiró la toalla al piso.

-¡Ranma! No pensé que estarías aquí- el azabache, sonrojado por la desnudez de su prometida, volteó para el otro lado.

-A, A, Akane, perdón perdón, tampoco pensé que entrarías, ya me voy- Ranma no dejaba de hacer gestos con las manos, desesperado, buscaba algo con que cubrirse, era un escena muy cómica, pensaba que la peliazul lo golpearía fuertemente lanzándole lo primero que tuviera en la mano.

-Ranma, no te preocupes, debí tocar primero. Supongo que me tocará esperar mí turno- con la gracia de una diosa, Akane recogía la toalla del piso y la colocaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, su ecuanimidad y delicadeza hicieron que su prometido se sonrojara de inmediato. Por más que no quisiera verla, no pudo resistir ese momento, se sintió maravillado, desde una de las rendijas de su mano contemplaba el inusual momento.

Akane salió del cuarto de baño, sacó su traje de entrenamiento de la lavadora, pues no quería ensuciar ropa nueva y paciente, esperaría su turno en la cocina, le gustaba estar al lado de Kasumi y Nodoka, la calidez y dulzura de ambas le resultaban bálsamos para su alma en momentos así. Por otro lado, Ranma Saotome la promesa del combate libre estaba inmóvil, en primera, por la escena tan exquisita que contempló y en segundo por el comportamiento de su prometida.

-Vaya, qué le pasará a Akane- pensó- creí que me golpearía por un momento, pero no fue así, caray, no creí que se comportaría así, tampoco que fuera tan delicada y femenina- se sonrojó y por un momento se "tensó"- No, no, no qué estoy pensando, seguramente sigue con lo del brazo o con los celos de Shampoo. Será mejor que me apuré, no quiero que espere mucho- pensó.

Rápidamente el azabache entró a la bañera pues quería unos minutos de reflexión, su prometida abarcaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, en su mente de adolescente quería encontrar una respuesta, una señal, cualquier cosa que le dijera como actuar, de nuevo, su mente infantil le jugó una jugarreta. Al salir, se apresuró a cambiarse y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de Akane, tocó sin éxito alguno, al no escuchar ningún ruido abrió la puerta despacio, no la vio por ningún lugar así que bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la sala del té.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Ranma?- preguntó el señor Soun Tendo sin mirarlo a los ojos, con su característico temple y seriedad leía concentrado el diario.

-Sí Ranma. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó su padre.

-¿No han visto a Akane por aquí?

-Sí buscas a Akane está en la cocina con tu madre y Kasumi- respondió la mediana de los Tendo, yacía boca abajo en el piso de duela, leía una revista de economía.

Ranma presuroso se dirigió a la cocina, las tres mujeres preparaban la cena.

-Akane, ya está disponible el baño.

-Sí, en un momento, estoy ayudándoles con la cena- concentrada, la chica estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que la señora Nodoka le daba mientras cortaba unas verduras.

-Anda, será mejor que te apresures, además, no creo que ellas necesiten tu ayuda, digo, probablemente estando contigo hasta saldrán peor las cosas- Ranma quería provocar el conflicto, quería presionar a Akane para discutir como una señal de que todo estaba bien, después de todo, desde que se conocieron era la única forma que conocía de acercamiento. Sin embargo, su prometida no dijo absolutamente nada, por el contrario, fue su madre la que salió en su defensa.

-¡Ranma! ¡No te permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Akane! Eso no es nada varonil hijo y ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto- la señora Nodoka dejó de cortar los vegetales para amenazar a su vástago con un afilado cuchillo, el chico tragó saliva.

-Jeje, era broma mamá, ya sabes que así me llevo con Akane, seguramente todo quedará delicioso, me comeré todo jajajajajaja- soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-No se hubiera molestado tía, además, debo ir a bañarme, que bueno que siquiera pude ayudarles en algo, sé que no soy la mejor, pero espero que con su presencia mejore un poco más cada día.

-Así será pequeña Akane, cada día vas mejorando más, hoy cortaste los vegetales mucho mejor que las otras veces- anunció tiernamente Kasumi.

Sin más que decir, la peliazul, se dirigió al baño casi sin dirigirle la mirada a su prometido. Este no pudo evitar sentirse irritado ante el comportamiento de la chica, sí bien, Ranma era tímido en cuando a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía un ego muy grande. Así que se fue atrás de ella.

-Estás muy extraña Akane, de seguro estás planeando algo, sea lo que sea, no voy a caer- cuando llegaron a la planta alta, el azabache tomó del brazo a su prometida para voltearle sobre sí misma y quedar de frente.

-No tengo nada Ranma. Déjame en paz, te lo juro, tengo muchas ganas de darme un baño, estoy empapada en sudor y esta ropa está muy sucia. Además, no quiero estar presente en la cena así.

-Ni que fuera algo especial, puedes cenar como sea, no hay ningún problema, además, no es que alguien te ponga cuidado en cómo te vistes.

-Lo sé y no me interesa que me pongan cuidado, soy una persona independiente que no necesita la aprobación de otros. Ahora suéltame por favor, quiero ir a bañarme.

-¿De verdad sigues pensando en lo del brazo? Ya casi estoy curado.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? Ah... Ya veo... De seguro sigues celosa por lo de Shampoo.

-No Ranma, en realidad no.

-Anda, no me puedes engañar, de seguro sigues celosa porque te comparé con ella.

-En verdad no es eso Ranma. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la mañana?

-¿De qué hablas Akane?

-Sí, recuerdas que te dije que ya no quiero que nos sigamos faltando al respeto. Te lo dije en serio.

-Ah, eso, ya te dije que no puedes engañarme Akane, tú nunca vas a cambiar, deja toda esta farsa de querer ser una dama- esto último lastimó profundamente a la peliazul, sin embargo, conservó la calma.

-Lo lamento Ranma, sí tú quieres seguir siendo un niño está muy bien, yo no, estamos por pasar de año y dentro de poco alguno de nosotros irá a la universidad, no puedo seguir comportándome como una niña. Ahora suéltame por favor- su prometido, confundido y sorprendido por las palabras de su prometida, aceptó sin más, con la mirada baja, observó cómo se marchaba de su lado.

-Akane. ¿Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo?- pensó. Triste, bajó a la sala del té.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He aquí otro capítulo de lo que será esta gran historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, no dejen de escribir en los comentarios que les pareció!**

 **Acerca de este fic: Estoy tratando de expresar el dilema emocional que se tienen estos dos, esa incapacidad de poder acercarse, ese "dilema del erizo" para los que han visto Evangelion, cosa que es muy común en todas las relaciones, muchísimas gracias por la acogida que le están dando a esta historia, ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo, los quiero mucho! Nos leemos en la próxima, respecto a una de sus preguntas, pretendo actualizar este fic una vez por semana.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "Nuestro primer beso"**

En la sala del té el joven Ranma Saotome, promesa de las artes marciales y heredero del combate libre se encontraba pensativo mirando la televisión, escuchaba y veía todo más no prestaba atención a su alrededor; las discusiones de su padre y el señor Soun por cualquier cosa, las frivolidades de Nabiki en el teléfono y los consejos del maestro Happosai hacia los dos señores le eran indiferentes. En unos minutos más, comenzaría el ritual de la cena, las dos mujeres encargadas aún no salían de la cocina, pero por la hora, faltaba poco, en la mente del azabache, sólo se encontraba una palabra: Akane, su prometida y lamento diario, hoy estaba más presente que nunca, recordaba sus frías palabras, su mirada triste y su cuerpo desnudo. En definitiva, una mezcla de sensaciones tremenda, sensaciones que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir estaban palpitando más fuerte que nunca en su corazón. Absorto, salió del trance cuando escucho unos pasos, se levantó rápido de su asiento y corrió hasta recibirla.

-Akane...- la miró con esos bellos azules que explotaban nerviosismo y ansiedad, quería decir algo, una palabra que tenía guardada desde hace tanto tiempo, pero que aún su boca desconocía la articulación necesaria para pronunciarla.

-Ranma... ¿Por qué la prisa?- ruborizada, la peliazul no entendía porque la prisa de su amado, pero intuía por su mirada que era una urgencia de ella, en el fondo de su alma, dónde comenzaba a despertar la mujer que yacía dentro, sabía que dentro de poco hablarían de todo lo antes callado.

-Akane, yo, quería saber sí... Querías...

-Akane querida, ahí estás, ya terminamos de preparar la cena. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a cargar las cosas?- la dulce Nodoka interrumpió a su hijo.

-Sí tía, por supuesto que sí, ahora voy- la chica pasó mirando al azabache correspondiendo el gesto de él, con una mirada que gritaba angustia y alivio.

La cena por fin estaba servida, arroz, pescado, tallarines y verduras, emocionados, todos se sentaron a comer.

-Maestro, no pensará acabarse todo como en el desayuno. ¿Verdad?- señaló el señor Soun Tendo.

-Por supuesto que no Soun, pienso comer un poco menos.

-¡Un poco menos!- exclamaron al unísono el señor Soun y el señor Genma.

-Así es, es tiempo de que comience a restaurar mi colección, será una larga noche, necesitaré energías.

-Viejo mañoso, debería hacer algo de provecho- acusó Ranma, mientras miraba al maestro Happosai.

-Tranquilos muchachos, hay para todos- interrumpió la linda Kasumi.

-Es verdad, estoy segura que aun comiendo con todas sus fuerzas el maestro, quedaría para todos- respondió Nodoka.

-Es una vergüenza maestro- acusó el señor Gernma.

-Todos ustedes son unos injustos conmigo, yo sólo soy un pobre viejecito que por su edad es incapaz de conseguir un trabajo digno- comenzó a sollozar- además Ranma y Genma son más jóvenes que yo y tampoco hacen nada.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- afirmó Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki!- reprendió Akane.

-No me regañes hermanita, lo que dijo el maestro es verdad, Ranma y el tío Genma son jóvenes y podrían aportar a los gastos del hogar- al señor Genma se le empezaban a formar gotas en la frente.

-Eso es parcialmente cierto Nabiki, yo no soy un viejo cómo el maestro, pero tampoco soy ningún niño, tantos años entrenando el combate libre me han pasado factura. Ranma es quien debería hacerse cargo de los gastos, ya es tiempo de que empiece a hacerse cargo del Dojo.

-¡Oye papá tú también estás siendo un mañoso cómo el maestro! Además, también podrías trabajar, sino en el Dojo al menos en un circo.

-¡No me faltes al respeto Ranma, soy tu padre! Nodoka, mira a tu hijo, no está siendo varonil.

-Ranma querido, es verdad, tu padre ya está grande. ¿Por qué no trabajas en el Dojo por las tardes?

-Sí claro, podría hacerlo- respondió Ranma con seguridad.

-De ninguna manera te harás cargo del Dojo Ranma.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ranma podría hacerlo muy bien- sin pensarlo, Akane intervino, acto seguido el azabache se sonrojó, le gustaba que su prometida lo defendiera.

-Si no mal recuerda Saotome yo dije que le heredaría el Dojo a su hijo solo si se casaba con mi hija, mientras esto no sea así, Ranma no podrá hacerse cargo del Dojo.

-Es verdad Tendo, lo había olvidado por un momento, ni modo. Ranma tendrás que casarte cuanto antes.

-¡Yo por qué! Mejor vete tú a trabajar, eres un holgazán.

-¡No permitiré que me faltes al respeto!

-¿Ranma acaso Akane no te agrada? Yo no le veo gran problema, antes nos casábamos muy jóvenes- interrumpió la señora Nodoka.

-Sí Ranma. ¿Acaso no te gusta mi hermana?- presionó Nabiki.

-¡Ya cállense, ustedes no saben que me gusta!- el azabache salió corriendo de ahí, odiaba la presión, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer y cuando hacerlo, odiaba sentirse un arrimado, aunque él era feliz en la casa Tendo momentos así lo hacían sentirse como un arrimado cualquiera, un lastre para la economía del honorable Soun Tendo.

-¡Ranma!- Akane intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil, el chico era mucho más rápido que ella, sólo pudo seguirle el paso hasta el patio, así que se regresó a la sala del té.

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser así?! Ya no vivimos en la época antigua, no pueden mandar sobre nosotros, el dinero nos hace falta papá así que no estamos en posición de exigir el cumplimiento de un tonto compromiso para que Ranma pueda hacerse cargo del Dojo.

-Akane. Ese fue el trato que hice con el señor Saotome, soy un hombre de palabra- expresó severo el señor Tendo.

-Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo, mi hijo debe de tomarte como esposa, sino, no tiene caso que estemos aquí- respondió el señor Genma.

-Trataré de hablar con Ranma, él comprenderá cuando me escuche- Dijo Nodoka.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!¡¿Acaso soy horrible?! ¡¿Acaso soy una pobre diabla?! ¡Ustedes no saben cómo me siento, miren que tener que rogarle a Ranma para que se case conmigo, yo no tengo necesidad de soportar eso, no lo merezco, no seré hermosa ni buena cocinera, pero no necesito que le rueguen a nadie para que se case conmigo!- Akane miraba al piso, sus ojos se humedecieron, apretaba los puños y los dientes, por un momento parecía que golpearía a todos los presentes, era una mezcla perfecta entre rabia y dolor. Huyó del lugar.

-Caray, no sé qué haremos con tanta comida, al parecer ya nadie quiere cenar- lamentó Kasumi.

.

.

.

Akane subió hasta su habitación y se encerró allí, un par de ojitos negros que miraban atentamente la escena la siguieron presurosos, dichos ojitos pertenecían a la mascota de la chica, el cerdito negro P-chan.

-Largo, no quiero ver a nadie- la peliazul escuchó como tocaban a su puerta, a pesar de su advertencia, siguieron tocando, chocada, fue a asomarse a ver quién era el necio o necia que no respetaba la privacidad de las personas.

-¿P-Chan, eres tú?- Sorprendida, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía días que no veía a su cerdito por ningún lado y eso la había mantenido preocupada. Contenta lo alzó pegándolo a su pecho y cerraron la puerta, en cuanto se acomodaron la peliazul se desahogó con su cerdito.

-P-chan, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me hacías falta, a veces creo que eres el único con quién puedo platicar abiertamente de todos mis problemas y también, por raro que parezca, siento que me comprendes- Akane no dejaba de sollozar mientras el cerdito la miraba atentamente - Sabes algo P-Chan, últimamente me he sentido muy mal, las cosas con Ranma no han ido muy bien que digamos y sé lo que puedes estar pensando, que tratándose de nosotros dos es normal, pero te juro que esta vez no es así, siento que es algo más profundo, yo he intentado acercarme sin éxito alguno, cuando trato de hablar con él las cosas solamente empeoran, temo que... Ranma no sea la persona correcta para mí, ni yo para él. 

Al pequeño cerdito negro se le saltaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso, jamás, ni en sus sueños más románticos, se hubiera imaginado que su gran amor, la señorita Akane Tendo dudaría del destino que la ataba a su eterno rival y amigo Ranma Saotome, el pequeño animalito era un manojo de sentimientos, por un lado, su corazón de cerdito sufría por ver a su amada lamentarse así y por el otro, su corazón de hombre palpitaba fuerte y lleno de esperanza ante la oportunidad que se abría ante sus ojos.

-¿P-Chan te sientes bien?- el cerdito se encontraba completamente ido perdido en sus pensamientos, Akane tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para que entrara en sí. El cerdito sacudió su cabeza abruptamente y volvió en sí.

-Creo que ya te aturdí con mis cosas, la verdad es que tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, me pondré a estudiar para los exámenes, dentro de un año pienso entrar a la universidad, no sabes las ganas que tengo de entrar ahí, hablar con gente inteligente con mis mismas metas y sueños, espero pueda lograrlo P-Chan- el cerdito bajó su mirada un momento, sí Akane entraba a la universidad sería más difícil que se vieran- Pero no te preocupes amiguito, te llevaré conmigo, estoy segura que serás la sensación- el cerdito alzó la mirada y se puso contento de nuevo.

.

.

.

En algún lugar de Nerima el joven Ranma Saotome se encontraba en lo alto de un techo contemplando las estrellas y el vaivén de los árboles, la noche estaba tranquila y el clima se encontraba templado, corría un poco de viento y al pasar a través de las ramas formaba sonidos que entonaban los pensamientos del azabache. Al cabo de unos minutos, una voz conocida lo descolocó.

-Nihao Ranma. ¿Qué hacer aquí a estas horas?- la bella amazona observaba a su gran amor desde lo bajo, con la gran habilidad que le caracterizaba subió de un salto.

-Ah, hola Shampoo, es verdad, ya es algo tarde, debo regresar a casa- desganado, el azabache no deseaba ver en estos momentos a la mujer a la que consideraba una plaga así que presuroso se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Airen, te sientes bien?- con mucha delicadeza la amazona se acercó al muchacho, los ojos de Ranma habían perdido su brillo y su mirada se notaba distante, su hombros estaban abajo y su caminar lucia encorvado, la chica se preocupó.

-Sí, no es nada, te veo luego- seco, bajó del techo con una gran destreza y aterrizó hasta el suelo con una gracia digna de un bailarín de ballet, la bella amazona lo siguió.

-No lucir bien Airen. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Acaso no te sirvieron los polvos de la abuela?- cuidando de no asustarlo lo tomó suavemente de un hombro. Entonces Ranma recordó que si no hubiera sido por ella y por la abuela Cologne probablemente la habría pasado muy pero muy mal.

-Lo lamento Shampoo, no tengo ganas de hablar, de verdad, tal vez otro día pase al Nekohanten a saludarlas- velozmente casi de una manera grosera se zafó del agarre de la chica. En ese instante Shampoo pensó en abrazarlo de forma encimosa como solía hacerlo antes, pero recordó las palabras de su abuela y decidió darle su espacio.

-Está bien airen, lamentar sí fui inoportuna, sólo quería que te sintieras mejor- la bella amazona no era ninguna estúpida, sabía que su presencia le resultaba incómoda por no decir molesta al joven artista, sin embargo, trataba a toda costa de evitar ese pensamiento, sin embargo, era en momentos así cuando le caía el balde de agua fría y se daba cuenta de la realidad, la amazona se dio la media vuelta y fue hasta su bicicleta, sus ojos se humedecieron. Ranma lo notó.

-¿No pensarás irte sola verdad? Ya es algo tarde- ver los ojos húmedos de Shampoo hicieron que Ranma reflexionara sobre su descortés actitud. El corazón de la amazona dio un vuelco de felicidad.

-Airen. ¿Piensas acompañarme?- las mejillas de la amazona se llenaron de un rojo fulgor, después de todo, el chico sí se preocupaba por ella aunque fuera un poco.

-Por supuesto, no sería correcto si te dejo irte sola a esta hora. Además, te lo debo por curarme el otro día.

-¡Qué felicidad!- la hermosa guerrera estuvo a punto de traicionar su autocontrol y por poco se abalanzaba al azabache, él lo notó y le resultó muy curioso.

-Vaya, creo que Shampoo está madurando- pensó.

La peliazul se subió a su bicicleta y el azabache caminaba a su lado, la noche era muy plácida y las estrellas se podían apreciar perfectamente, ocasionalmente ambos miraban al cielo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, por varias calles permanecieron en silencio, por increíble que parezca el trayecto no era nada incómodo para el azabache, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, Shampoo cuando no se comportaba como "ella misma" era una compañía muy agradable. Aún con esa comodidad, la chica quería romper el silencio entre ellos dos.

-Airen. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Uhmmm, un poco.

-¿Acaso dolerte algo? Sí es así, algo encontraremos en el Nekohanten.

-Oh no, para nada, no es eso, físicamente me siento muy bien.

-¿Tú problema es del corazón? De igual manera algo tener en el Nekohanten para las emociones.

-Jaja- el azabache sonrío un poco por la ingenuidad de la amazona- no creo que sea tan sencillo.

-Si quieres puedo escucharte, prometer no aprovecharme de la situación

-¿Que no te aprovecharás de la situación? ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Shampoo? De seguro eres ese gato mañoso tratando de engañarme.

-Jajajajajajaja- ambos no pudieron aguantarse la risa por la acusación del artista marcial y rieron al unísono.

-Sabes airen, creo que es la primera vez que te ríes así conmigo, signo de que ya sentirte mejor, me alegro.

-Sí, la verdad es que está caminata me ha relajado.

-Para que caminar conmigo te relaje, debiste estar muy estresado.

-No es estrés Shampoo, es sólo que...- hizo una pausa incómoda- no me gusta sentirme preso del destino, es todo, es como que, no me siento dueño de mí, tengo que hacer todo lo que el inconsciente de mi padre quiere que haga, desde que nací siempre fue así y a nadie le importa, encima de todo, yo siempre soy el malo, soy el malo sólo por querer un poco de libertad. No creo que me entiendas- por fin, Ranma pudo desahogarse aunque fuera un poco sobre aquello que callaba su alma, obviamente, si le hubieran puesto a escoger a la persona con quién hablar sus problemas por supuesto que no sería la bella amazona, pero por alguna razón, ella estuvo en el lugar y momento indicados.

-Te equivocas airen.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me equivoco?

-Yo entenderte muy bien, también ser presa del destino, el destino de las amazonas, no conocer otra vida, no conocer otro trato, sólo me han criado para obedecer esas reglas y si no las cumplo, sufriré. Yo no escoger vivir así, pero ni modo, trato de ser feliz aunque en el fondo sentirme mal- la amazona pronunció muy seria esas palabras, el de la trenza sintió pena por ella, allá afuera habían más personas que sufrían igual o peor que él y por su ego no lo había visto.

-Lo lamento Shampoo, ahora me siento como un tonto, mira que sentirme mal por tan poco.

-No ser tonto airen, no digas eso, yo no verte de esa manera.

-Gracias Shampoo, pero a veces creo que sí lo soy.

La plática había sido necesaria para el alma dolida del azabache, la amazona estaba muy contenta también, jamás había podido platicar con Ranma de esa manera y por sí eso fuera poco, tampoco habían estado completamente solos sin la interrupción de nadie, desgraciadamente el paseo tenía que terminar, habían llegado al Nekohanten, justo en la entrada los esperaba la abuela Cologne.

-Shampoo. ¿Por qué a esta hora? Tuve que mandar a Mousse a buscarte.

-Oh abuela, la última entrega tocar en un lugar muy lejos de aquí.

-Al menos el yerno vino a dejarte, menos mal, las amazonas tenemos muchos enemigos ahí afuera.

-Claro que vine a dejarla abuela, después de todo ustedes me curaron, se lo debía- ese comentario lastimó un poco a la peliazul, sólo un poco porque después de todo, ya era un avance.

-¿No quieres pasar a comer algo yerno?

-Lo siento abuela, tal vez en otra ocasión, mi familia debe de estar preocupada- aunque a Ranma le encantaba la comida del Nekohanten ya era muy tarde y no le gustaba preocupar a nadie.

-Airen quédate, te lo ganaste por acompañar.

-De verdad Shampoo muchas gracias, pero debo irme- la bella amazona se puso triste ante la negativa de su gran amor, de nuevo, el chico lo notó.

-En otra ocasión pasaré, lo prometo. Por cierto, gracias por la plática- con una impresionante velocidad el joven artista se dio la media vuelta y emprendió camino a casa.

-Abuela, Ranma se ha ido- pocas veces pudo tener al azabache tan real como ahora, fue difícil dejarlo ir sin atosigarlo como solía hacerlo, quería abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

-Tu voz se oye triste, pero tus ojos se ven alegres, vas progresando Shampoo.

.

.

.

-Miren nada más, pero sí es Ranma Saotome será mejor que te vayas preparando, los dioses te han enviado a mí para que tome tu vida- el joven Mousse se había encontrado al azabache de regreso al Nekohanten, tan sólo había pasado unas calles del lugar.

-No me molestes pato, será mejor que te hagas a un lado.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de tus burlas!- Mousse dio un gran salto y de sus ropas se desprendieron unas cadenas que a sus extremos mostraban peligrosas armas blancas de un filo sorprendente, por supuesto el azabache era más rápido que ellas y las esquivó con una maestría impresionante, los techos del lugar quedaron destrozados pues la fuerza de las armas era descomunal.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!- los ataques continuaban sin parar, ambas siluetas volaban en la oscuridad junto con decenas de shurikens y armas blancas, el azabache no quería responder los ataques, estaba confundido, nunca había visto a Mousse tan enojado.

-¡No finjas! ¡Fingiste estar herido para que Shampoo te cuidara qué bajo has caído Saotome!

-¡Ya me tienes harto con tus babosadas!- con sus magníficas habilidades, Ranma de un golpe en el estómago puso al pelilargo fuera de combate lanzándolo por los aires golpeándose la espalda contra una pared. Consiente del daño que pudo haberle causado al pelilargo, se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, parecía inconsciente- Mousse. ¿Te sientes bien?

-No me toques Ranma, no necesito que alguien como tú me ayude.

-Vaya, pero que obstinado eres, será mejor que te convierta en pato para ayudarte más fácil.

-¡No te atrevas! Ran… Ranma…- el pobre chico había perdido el conocimiento.

Por suerte, casi junto de ellos estaba una toma de agua, con mucho cuidado el azabache tomó una poca y mojó a su amigo/enemigo convirtiéndolo en un pintoresco pato.

-Mírate nada más, estás hecho un desastre, será mejor que te lleve de regreso con la abuela- Ranma regresó a toda velocidad al Nekohanten, como no quería entretenerse con la hermosa amazona le ató al cuello una pequeña nota explicando lo sucedido, tocó la puerta pues ya estaba cerrado, en cuanto vio una silueta acercarse huyó del lugar.

-Demonios, las tonterías de Mousse me entretuvieron demasiado, ya es muy tarde.

El camino se le volvió eterno, se encontraba cansado, angustiado y hambriento, pero por fin había llegado al Dojo Tendo. Sigiloso, totalmente a oscuras visitó la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, no importa lo que hubiera, se lo comería todo de un bocado. De repente, una luz se encendió y el azabache brincó de un susto.

-Demonios Akane me asustaste, pensé que estarías dormida.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, tu mamá te estuvo esperando, quería hablar contigo no tiene mucho que se fue a dormir, estaba muy preocupada a ver si eres un poco más consciente- la peliazul se encontraba con su clásica pijama, el pequeño P-Chan la acompañaba estaba entre sus brazos apretado a su pecho.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero pasaron muchas cosas, ahora si eres tan amable, quisiera cenar algo, estoy hambriento- Ranma sacó del refrigerador toda mezcla de vegetales, tallarines, arroz y pescado, en resumidas cuentas, lo que había sido la cena que casi nadie comió.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosas pasaron?- Akane mostrando su temperamento, exigía respuestas, ella también se había preocupado mucho.

-¡Cui cui!- el pequeño cerdito gruñó reafirmando la autoridad de su amada.

-Luego te cuento, no estoy de humor- el azabache apenas podía responder, su boca estaba llena de comida.

-¡Ranma estás herido!- la peliazul señaló hacia un costado del azabache, justo debajo de su axila, una cortaba algo profunda se divisaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Dónde?

-Aquí mira- la chica señaló la herida, el azabache enseguida se tocó y encima de que le ardió pudo notar lo profunda y lo larga que esta era.

-¡Auch!- gritó -Rayos, en algún momento Mousse debió de haberme dado, seguro por las prisas no lo noté- pensó.

-Ranma, ahorita mismo iré por equipo médico- salió corriendo por él.

-¡No Akane, detente por favor! ¡Espera!- más que preocupado por la herida, estaba preocupado por la manera en la que su prometida lo curaría.

-Listo, aquí está, ahora, déjame ayudarte.

-No no Akane, de verdad, mañana iré con el doctor Tofú- el chico había dejado de comer, olvidó su apetito un momento y se puso alerta, tenía mucho miedo de que su prometida solo lo hiriera más de lo que ya estaba. Los dos danzaban en la cocina, esquivándose el uno al otro.

-¡Qué te dejes! No puedo hacerlo tan malo, anda no te dolerá un poco, sólo te desinfectaré con un poco de alcohol y te pondré una gasa.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Eres una necia, de verdad, sólo harás que me sienta peor, te conozco y eres una tosca.

-¡Anda! Déjame ayudarte, por favor, lo haré bien, te lo juro.

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!- el azabache se encontraba irritado, si bien agradecía la preocupación de su prometida, no estaba de humor para soportar su torpeza, sólo quería cenar en paz, de sus heridas él se encargaría después.

-¡De acuerdo! Seguramente como no soy la hábil de Shampoo no puedo curarte, pues bien, me voy- dolida, Akane se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación dejando a su prometido con la palabra en la boca.

-No, Akane, espera por favor, no es para que te enojes así- intentó tomarla del brazo pero fue inútil.

Ranma aprovechó para comer a toda velocidad, una vez saciado su apetito se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber sido tan grosero con su prometida, tal vez, Akane no mentía y ya era más hábil que antes después de todo y desde que su madre había llegado, su prometida había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, luego de cenar, tomó el kit de primeros auxilios y subió por la parte de atrás hasta llegar a la ventana de la alcoba de la chica.

-Vaya, ¿qué haces a esta hora estudiando? No deberías de ser tan obsesiva con tus estudios.

-Eso no te incumbe, además, yo si tengo planeado entrar a la Universidad.

-Ya veo, con que por eso lo haces, bueno, siendo así, supongo que está bien.

-Como si necesitara tu aprobación, ahora dime. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La verdad es que no creo poder curarme solo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?- un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la peliazul, se veía hermosa cuando eso pasaba, él por supuesto lo notó.

-Ranma- suspiró- Claro sí, pasa.

Ambos se sentaron muy juntos en un costado de la cama, el cerdito los observaba de mala gana mientras Akane curaba a su prometido como toda una profesional, Ranma estaba sorprendido, en definitiva su prometida había mejorado mucho, se sintió muy alegre y orgulloso de que Akane era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

-Listo. ¿Te dolió?

-No, para nada, de hecho lo hiciste muy bien. Quien diría que este día llegaría jeje.

-Cállate, eres un bobo jaja, pero dime, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó seria.

-No me lo hice, me lo hicieron- expresó seco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte eso?!- Akane estaba alterada.

-Shhhhh- Ranma le tapó la boca con su dedo índice- tranquila, vas a despertar a todos. Me lo hizo el tonto de Mousse mientras venía a casa.

-¿Mousse? ¿Por qué? Espera un momento. ¿Acaso estabas con Shampoo?

-Sí, sí estaba con ella- el semblante de su prometido empezó a cambiar, se veía enfadada- pero espera, fue sólo por un momento, me la encontré mientras estaba meditando cerca de las vías, pero no fue por eso. El tonto de Mousse cree que el día que Shampoo y la abuela me curaron estaba fingiendo sentirme mal con tal de acercarme a ella, ¿puedes creerlo?, que patético.

-Pobre Mousse, es increíble como ama a Shampoo- pensó la peliazul -Ni me quiero imaginar cómo lo dejaste al pobre- expresó en voz alta.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado? No lo puedo creer Akane.

-No es que esté de su lado, es que él no es consciente de lo que hace, el amor desmedido que le profesa es demasiado, es lógico que se sienta impotente ante ti y reaccione así.

-Pues yo creo que es un tonto, yo jamás le he hecho nada y siempre se molesta conmigo solo porque le gusto a Shampoo, como si fuera mi culpa, yo no elegí gustarle a nadie, no debería de enfadarse conmigo de esa manera.

-Eres un presumido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque de verdad lo eres, "yo no elegí gustarle a nadie", mírenme soy Ranma Saotome y le gusto a todas las chicas de Nerima.

-No te burles de mí o tendré que callarte esa boca- expresó en un tono medio serio, medio en broma.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no te tengo miedo jaja.

-Pues deberías. Cuando me enfado soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas- Ranma se estaba acercando cada vez más a Akane, sabía el poder que tenía su presencia sobre ella, como ella de él, pero sólo quería asustarla.

-¡Cuiiiiigh!- el cerdito salió disparado a atacarle la cara al azabache, sus celos ya estaban al límite.

-Aléjate de mí Ryoga, digo P-Chan- Ranma tenía colgando al pequeño cerdito negro de su pañoleta amarilla, se levantó de su asiento y amenazaba con tirarlo por la ventana.

-No Ranma, déjalo, dámelo- Akane reaccionó enseguida y trataba de alcanzar a su cerdito, pero el azabache al ser más alto que ella hacía de eso una tarea difícil.

-No te lo daré, eso les pasa por burlarse de mí, ahora el buen P-Chan se dará un baño de agua fría.

-¡Dámelo Ranma, que me lo des!- ambos comenzaron a forcejear, el azabache balanceaba al cerdito de un lado al otro y la peliazul sufriendo porque algo le fuera pasar a su amado cerdito estaba haciendo de todo para recuperarlo pero fue en vano, en uno de tantos forcejeos ambos cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro y el cerdito salió disparado por accidente directo hacia el estanque.

Ranma quedó justo encima de Akane, ambos se ruborizaron, el cuerpo del azabache presionaba los senos de la peliazul, se encontraban estáticos, paralizados, embelesados por la respiración del otro.

-Akane, perdóname- alcanzó a suspirar.

-No te preocupes Ranma, no pasó nada. Seguro P-Chan está bien, es muy resistente.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?- suspiró su prometida.

-Me refiero a esto, caía encima de ti- suspiró.

-Oh… yo también estaré bien. Soy una tosca recuerda jeje- suspiró.

Si bien, ambos sabían que lo correcta sería levantarse de inmediato, no lo hicieron, por más de un minuto estuvieron así, esperando que el otro decidiera levantarse, pero ninguno lo hacía, estaban tan concentrados en la mirada del otro que ni siquiera escucharon un par de patitas acercándose a toda velocidad, el cerdito, iracundo por la mojada que se había dado decidió atacar a Ranma, al no ver que Akane se encontraba debajo de él saltó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del azabache al hacer esto, los labios de ambos chocaron.

-Ra… Ranma… tú me acabas de- Antes de que terminara su oración, Ranma volvió a besarla, pero esta vez no por accidente, había sido una semana muy difícil y aunque por un momento pensó en huir, no lo hizo, besó a su prometida con todas sus fuerzas, con todos los sentimientos que por años estuvo callando y esta correspondió su beso con la misma pasión y energía, ambos lo necesitaban, fue como un bálsamo para su alma.

El pequeño P-Chan se encontraba hecho un mar de lágrimas, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y no quería saber nada de Ranma ni de Akane, así que salió a toda velocidad, era momento de hacer un viaje. Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta que no era el único testigo, una pintoresca gatita observaba todo desde la ventana, al parecer las plumas de Mousse tenían sangre que no era la suya, eso sumado a la nota en el cuello del patito indicaba que la sangre era de Ranma seguramente debió ser cuando lo llevaba bajo su brazo al Nekohanten, esa preocupación la hizo venir hasta acá, solo para cerciorarse que el dueño de su corazón se encontrara bien.

Con llanto en sus ojos y dolor en su corazón, ambos animales huyeron del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **No dejen de escribir si quieren que continúe esta historia y que les pareció este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho! Nos leemos pronto, se vienen muchas cosas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene escenas eróticas, no leer si tienes menos de 18 años.**

Perfecta sincronía, dulce sensación, pasión y amor. Los hilos se habían roto; el miedo se convirtió en fantasma y la sexualidad despertaba del letargo de la infancia. Él comenzó a tensarse, ella sentía una humedad creciente entre sus muslos, pronto comenzaría un incendio, el cuerpo de ambos estaba siendo la leña perfecta y el amor sería la llama.

Ranma la besaba, recorría su lengua con fuerza, la boca de Akane era el mar y él sería el barco que impetuoso se estaba atreviendo a conquistarlo todo, cada centímetro recorrido daba pie a vertiginosas olas de pasión y al cabo de unos minutos ese mar fue conquistado, sin embargo, cómo buen explorador, era tiempo de ir a tierra, de amar esas montañas que desde hace tiempo, desde que la vio desnuda por primera vez, anhelaba y soñaba con conquistar.

-Ranma... Espera por favor- susurraba entre gemidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- decidido, sus manos comenzaban a sentir la piel de su amada, firme comenzaba a subir hacia sus senos.

-Ranma yo... Creo que vamos muy rápido.

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó apenado, por nada del mundo quería ofender a su amada.

-No... No, bueno, no estoy segura, es que, yo. ¿No sientes qué vamos muy rápido?- él paró en seco y la miró a los ojos, ruborizado, nervioso y con los ojos abiertos como platos le dijo:

-Perdóname Akane por favor, discúlpame si te he ofendido, es sólo que...

-¿Ofenderme?- mirándolo a los ojos también, Akane tocaba suavemente el rostro de su amado con sus delicadas manos. Inmediatamente lo empapó de confianza.

-Akane. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan verdadero- dijo con seguridad.

-A qué te refieres, no te entiendo.

-Akane yo...Yo...

-¿Qué es Ranma? Dime, por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo, sea lo que seas- sus ojos se empañaron- yo entenderé, de verdad, no podría ser de otra manera, porque yo...

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Me amas?- ruborizados, preguntaron a la par.

-¡Sí!- anunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajaja- Akane soltó una risita pícara presa del nerviosismo al que estaba siendo sujeta, risita empapada de felicidad, el azabache tuvo que taparle la boca pues por poco despertaba a los demás, a pesar de la euforia sin igual que recorría su cuerpo, trató de calmarse y prosiguió-Será mejor que uno de los dos hable primero.

-Yo lo haré- anunció decidido- Akane Tendo, yo Ranma Saotome heredero del combate libre, te amo. Ahora vas tú- expreso apresurado, era ahora o nunca y lo dijo con tanta prisa y confianza que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría pues su piel comenzaba a amoratarse, no estaba ni respirando.

-Yo Akane Tendo, heredera de la escuela del combate libre de la casa Tendo, te amo a ti Ranma Saotome- dijo con la voz entrecortada, una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas, la declaración de ella al contrario de la de su prometido, fue más pausada pero no por ello más fácil.

-Te amo tanto Akane, no sabes cuánto- el azabache le decía esas palabras mientras la besaba suavemente entre lágrimas.

-Tú tampoco lo sabes Ranma, no te imaginas todo lo que sufrí por mi incapacidad de decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

-No, yo soy el que lo siente, a veces no puedo captar lo que me dices, eres mucho más inteligente que yo y a veces no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar y cuando creo que estoy por hacer algo bien resulta que siempre lo arrui..- ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya nada de eso importa- Akane interrumpió la disculpa de su amado besándolo apasionadamente.

Él siguió con fuerza, tanta, que ella sintió una humedad creciente en su ser, sin darse cuenta, abrió sus piernas de par en par, quería sentirlo más de cerca pues instintivamente una mujer comenzaba a salir de su ser con más fuerza que nunca, el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y el hombre que yacía en su interior comprendió el mensaje, así que rápido se acomodó entre sus piernas Akane se ruborizó al instante aún más de lo que ya estaba, no pudo evitar sentir la dureza de su prometido, los besos continuaron sin cesar y el azabache no conforme con eso, instintivamente, inconsciente de lo ebrio que estaba de placer pidió más y sigiloso pero seguro subió una vez más hasta el pecho de su prometida, el incendio había comenzado y esta vez la peliazul no lo detuvo pues también quería sentir sus manos en ese lugar tan especial, lugar en donde mora su corazón y ahora su corazón es de Ranma, por lo tanto, estaba en su derecho de sentirlo.

-Ranma- jadeaba la peliazul.

-Te amo tanto Akane, no sabes cuánto- susurraba entre jadeos mientras tocaba uno de sus senos tímidamente.

-Te amo mi amor, mi Ranma- el azabache paró en seco, un sentimiento aún más fuerte se había creado en su corazón- Ranma. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundida, presa de sus inseguridades pensó que tal vez sus senos no le habían gustado- ¿No te gusto?

-¿Qué? Cómo me preguntas eso, no, nada de eso, es todo lo contrario, te amo Akane Tendo, te amo demasiado y te deseo en proporciones iguales, pero, no lo sé, sé que son otros tiempos ahora pero yo fui educado por un padre torpe y conservador, tengo miedo, sin embargo estoy decidido, sí, lo estoy.

-¿Decidido? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida, ahora sí no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Sí- Ranma abrochó con delicadeza la blusa de su hermosa prometida, luego se levantó y ayudó a la peliazul a levantarse- Akane quisiera preguntarte algo- le dijo mirándola con toda la ternura del mundo a los ojos.

-Lo que quieras, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- susurró mientras delicadamente besaba sus labios.

-Akane. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Ranma se hincó sobre su rodilla y miraba a su prometida con tanta ilusión que por un momento sus ojos azules parecían deslumbrar la habitación.

-¡Ranma!- gritó emocionada la peliazul antes de caer desmayada, por suerte su fuerte prometido la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo.

-Vaya, menos mal que la agarré antes de que se golpeará con algo-dijo para sí, justo en ese momento el azabache comenzó a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad- Tal vez el grito de Akane los despertó, tengo que irme de aquí antes de que nos vean así- delicadamente colocó a su amada en su cama no sin antes darle un beso de despedida -Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta amor mío- susurró para luego escabullirse por la ventana. 

.

.

. 

-Vaya, he caminado cientos y cientos de kilómetros y al parecer, no he salido de Nerima, me siento tan cansado- dijo para sí- Encima tuve que salir huyendo de un anciano loco que cuando estaba convertido en cerdo me atrapó y me echó al agua hirviendo, maldición, ¿qué es eso? creo que… voy a perder el conocimien…- antes de desmayarse, un malherido y andrajoso Ryoga Hibiki vio como una hermosa mujer se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

-Hey, Ryoga, despierta- dijo una bella voz femenina.

-¿Ukyo eres tú?- el apuesto guerrero se levantó de golpe, se encontraba acostado en un cómodo futón arropado con una delgada pero muy suave manta roja, miró a su alrededor y no pudo identificar el lugar solo pudo reconocer a la dueña de esa bella voz.

-Sí, soy yo, espera, deja prendo la luz- Ukyo se levantó de su asiento, se encontraba hincada mirando atenta al despistado muchacho, caminó hacia donde estaba la puerta para encender la luz de su cuarto.

-Por poco no te reconozco, luces diferente- expresó el muchacho, la hermosa cocinera tenía puesto un sencillo pero lindo kimono blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con flores decorándolo y sus labios se encontraban pintados de un rojo clásico, lucía divina.

-¿Qué? Te refieres a esto- giró sobre sí misma presumiendo su atuendo- es que vino a visitarme mi padre, puedes creerlo- dijo emocionada- tenía tanto que no lo veía, decidimos ir al parque de Cerezos y al festival de la primavera que está en la ciudad, pasamos a buscar a Ran-Chan pero me dijeron que no estaba que había escapado por una discusión o algo así, recién acabo de ir a dejar a mi padre a la estación de trenes, fue entonces cuando te vi parecías un vagabundo caminando con ese bastón de madera, justo en ese momento te desmayaste, tuviste suerte de que te encontrara.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos en tu restaurante?- preguntó confundido.

-Así es, bueno, más bien en la parte de arriba- confirmó ella- esta es la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Cómo? No recuerdo haber pasado por tu restaurante Ukyo- preguntó apenado.

-En efecto, nos encontrábamos algo lejos de él, tuve que traerte cargando en mi espalda, pero no te apenes, soy una chica bella y fuerte, vaya, Ran-Chan es muy afortunado al tenerme como su prometida jajaja- sonrío pícara.

-Ukyo lo lamento mucho de verdad, que vergüenza me da que una chica haya tenido que cargarme en su espalda- el ojiverde no podía consigo mismo, estaba completamente ruborizado- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acostado?- preguntó aún más apenado.

-No lo sé, como una hora quizás.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó exaltado- No puede ser que haya perdido tanto tiempo, debo marcharme enseguida.

-Espera un momento Ryoga, no dejaré que atravieses esa puerta por ningún motivo- se colocó enfrente de la puerta decidida- aún te ves muy cansado y ya es de madrugada, estás loco si pretendes salir a esta hora podría pasarte algo.

-No me importa si algo llegara a pasarme, nada de eso de importa ahora- expresó cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué dices algo así Ryoga? Si algo llegara a pasarte Akane sufriría mucho. Y no creo que quieras eso verdad- expresó pícaramente.

-¡No digas tonterías a Akane ya no le importo y nunca le importé!- Ukyo jamás había visto a Ryoga en ese estado lleno de ira y de dolor, por un momento se asustó, nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo. Y pensar que me preocupé por ti y te traje cargando hasta mi casa, como quieras, lárgate- se alejó unos pasos y abrió la puerta- anda, eres libre de irte- le ordenó dolida.

-Ukyo, lo lamentó- pronto comprendió su error y se sintió terrible haberle gritado a quien no hizo nada más que ayudarlo- Perdóname, fui un tonto, es solo que el día de hoy, es el peor día de mi vida- miro al piso cabizbajo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ryoga? No me digas que Akane te volvió a rechazar- expresó burlona- ya deberías de estar acostumbrado.

-Jaja puedes burlarte lo que quieras, pero si te cuento lo que vi, hasta tú te sentirás igual que yo.

-¡¿Qué?! Te refieres a que algo pasó entre Ran-Chan y Akane, tienes que contármelo todo- histérica se acercó al ojiverde y comenzó a jalarlo sin control de la camisa.

-¡No te contaré nada si me sigues jalando de esa manera! Además, tiene horas que no pruebo ni un bocado, debo irme a buscar refugio, armar mi tienda de campaña y a buscar algo de comer, gracias por todo, con tu permiso me retiro- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera Ryoga!- lo detuvo del brazo- Te prometo que si me cuentas todo lo que viste te daré techo y toda la comida que quieras.

-No me confundas con el aprovechado de Ranma, yo no soy así. Déjame en paz- se liberó bruscamente del agarre- ya me voy.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me lo debes, después de todo, si no te hubiera rescatado quien sabe que te hubiera pasado, mira que si llovía y te convertías en cerdo ya estarías en el estómago de alguien.

-¡Cállate! Odio que me recuerden que me convierto en un cerdo, aunque por otro lado tienes razón, yo no soy como Ranma, te lo debo y yo sí soy un hombre de honor, así que te contaré.

-¡Genial!- la bella cocinera brincó de alegría.

-De verdad, no entiendo porque te alegras, pero bueno. Bajemos a comer, tengo hambre.

-Claro que sí, espérame aquí, me cambiaré rápido y bajaremos a comer- la bella cocinera fue a su habitación a cambiarse a la velocidad de un rayo, pasó por el ojiverde y bajaron corriendo a la cocina.

-Bien, ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo. Por cierto, ¿quieres otro pan?- la chica se encontraba detrás de las mesas como era costumbre preparando todo con una destreza digna de un artista marcial, los panes tradicionales con camarón eran todo un manjar para el gran Ryoga Hibiki, un manjar que pocas veces podía permitirse.

-Está bien te contaré, pero te advierto que no te gustará para nada lo que vas a escuchar.

-Vamos, que puede ser tan grave, ya estoy acostumbrada a esas falsas señales de amor, al final sin importar lo que pase ellos dos siempre terminan peleados.

-Sí eso es verdad, pero esta vez es muy diferente- colocó sus palillos chinos sobre la mesa y miró con tristeza hacia la nada.

-Vamos Ryoga, me estás preocupando, dime de una vez que sucede, de seguro estas exagerando como siempre.

-Ranma y Akane se besaron- expresó rudo, seco, inmóvil.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!- Ukyo cayó al suelo desmayada cual costal de papas.

.

.

.

-Iré a matar a Saotome, cómo se atreve a hacer llorar así a mi Shampoo.

-¡Mousse no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta! Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Ranma- amenazó severa la abuela Cologne.

-¡¿Ahora lo defiende?! ¡Después de todo lo que le ha hecho a Shampoo!

-No lo estoy defendiendo pero tanto tú como mi nieta necesitan madurar, además, siempre es lo mismo contigo, sí Ranma se acerca a Shampoo está mal para ti, sin embargo, sí Ranma la rechaza también. Al final el resultado es el mismo; los pedidos se retrasan, los clientes se enfadan, llegas herido y yo soy quien tiene que curarte, menos mal que no te cobro por ello, de lo contrario ya estarías en la calle.

Mousse estaba dándole la espalda a la abuela Cologne, miraba hacia la puerta con melancolía y una lágrima furtiva brotó de sus ojos, la abuela tenía toda la razón en cada una de sus palabras, a quien quería engañar, sabía en su interior que por más que luchara contra Saotome nunca le ganaría, también sabía y esto le dolía más que otra cosa, que aunque el corazón de su enemigo ya estuviese ocupado por otra mujer ni así su amada Shampoo le correspondería.

-Tiene razón- susurró estático lleno de dolor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó severa pues no lo había escuchado bien.

-Dije que tiene usted razón- Mousse se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a la abuela a los ojos- Dígame: ¿qué tengo que hacer para mañana? Con gusto lo haré.

-¿Acaso no has visto la hora? Ya pasa de media noche, querrás decir para dentro de unas horas, en la mañana nos han traído estos- señaló hacia la mesa de la cocina ahí se encontraban unos grandes y suculentos puerros- Tendrás que cortarlos todos, se supone que Shampoo lo haría, pero bueno, ya sabes como está, subiré a tratar de hablar con ella y luego me dormiré, tendrás la cocina para ti sólo. Jajajajajajaja- soltó su clásica risa confianzuda y subió las escaleras, sabía que el pobre de Mousse la estaba pasando muy mal, sin embargo, compadecerlo no era una opción, ella estaba consciente de que el chico ya se compadecía así mismo lo suficiente, en sus adentros rezaba para que Mousse encontrara la confianza y el valor que tanto le hacían falta.

-Knock, knock- llamó a la puerta, desde afuera podían escucharse los sollozos de la amazona, nadie atendió, así que giró la perilla pero esta tenía el seguro puesto, fue imposible abrir.- Shampoo, abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo- de nuevo nadie atendió, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos, el corazón de la abuela se contagió de esa profunda tristeza pues solamente en dos ocasiones había llorado de esa manera; la primera cuando su madre murió y esta era la segunda, la noche en que su amado le había roto el corazón.

-Bien, me estás obligando a entrar por la fuerza, así que lo haré- decidida, estaba a punto de romper la puerta con el solo toque de su bastón cuando esta se abrió rápidamente- Vaya, de haber sabido que tenía que amenazarte para que me dejaras entrar lo hubiera hecho desde hace horas, mira que dejé al pobre de Mousse cortando todos los puerros él sólo- la hermosa amazona era un desastre andando, al igual que su pequeña habitación, al parecer previo a su ataque de llanto tuvo uno de ira, los cuadros y los adornos que colgaban en la pared se encontraban despedazados por toda la habitación, su cabello lucía enmarañado y su ropa desgastada, la abuela sintió aún más pena por ella.

-Qué lástima, esta foto me gustaba mucho, te veías muy hermosa ese día- con su bastón señaló una foto partida en dos que se encontraba en el piso, en dicha fotografía se encontraban Shampoo y Ranma el día del concurso "Señorita Playa", por supuesto, él se encontraba en su forma masculina, la escena era muy típica, ella abrazándolo muy sexy con su traje de baño rojo como si fuera a ahogarlo y él intentando escapar a toda costa. La familia Tendo y una muy malhumorada Akane se encontraban al fondo detrás de ellos.

-No tener caso ahora que conserve esas cosas- respondió una deshecha pero hermosa amazona, sentada en el piso sobre su futón, las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir sobre su rostro.

-Vaya, así que Ranma se ha decidido por Akane Tendo, me pregunto cuándo será su boda. Espero les hayas preguntado antes de huir del lugar- expresó serena la abuela.

-Si venir a burlarte de mí puedes marcharte ahora mismo abuela- la bella amazona la miró con rencor, no podía creer lo que le había preguntado.

-No vine a burlarme de ti Shampoo, es sólo que cuando llegaste solo alcancé a escuchar que dijiste algo sobre Ranma, que al parecer ya había elegido con quien casarse y luego maldijiste en chino a la chica fea, así que asumí que Ranma y Akane Tendo van a casarse pronto.

-No saber si van a casarse pronto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que Ranma y Akane Tendo van a casarse?- tras la pregunta de la abuela, los ojos de Shampoo volvían a empañarse como hace unos momentos.

-No querer hablar de eso- contestó seca.

-Uhmmm, ya veo, entonces si no estás segura de que esos dos van a casarse no tiene caso que llores de esa manera querida Shampoo.

-No lo entenderías abuela, lo que vi darme a entender que he perdido a Ranma para siempre- dijo con la voz entrecortada, no había duda de que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

-Ya veo, con que Ranma besó a Akane.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes abuela?!- preguntó asombrada la hermosa amazona, en ningún momento mencionó lo del beso.

-Jajajajajajajaja-exclamó eufórica la anciana- Soy más vieja de lo que tú crees y más sabia también, intuyo con facilidad y leo entre líneas lo que la gente oculta, con el tiempo tú también aprenderás a hacerlo -En ese momento la amazona se abalanzó a sus brazos y se desahogó como años antes cuando era una niña sin madre lo había hecho, después de unos momentos la abuela conmovida por el sufrimiento de la persona que más amaba en el mundo decidió proseguir. – Debes de ser fuerte mi Shampoo, recuerda que eres una guerrera, la mejor amazona que estos ojos viejos han visto, tienes que comportante como tal, recuerda que has sido entrenada para mantener la cabeza fría, de lo contrario pasan estas cosas, sufres por los escenarios imaginarios que inventa tu mente. Recuérdalo hija, que nunca se te olvide, el amor es una guerra y en la guerra el más pasional pierde.

-Yo perder- susurró entre balbuceos, mirando al piso- Aunque si airen, perdón, si Ranma ser feliz, yo seré feliz, tal vez… sea tiempo de ver más allá abuelita- increíblemente, después de la tormenta, la calma y la serenidad habían llegado a la mente de la amazona.

-¿Shampoo? ¿Eres tú?- la abuela se paró de su asiento y miró retadoramente a su nieta- Yo no te críe para que hablaras como una perdedora, insultas el orgullo de las amazonas, no puede ser que por un solo beso te sientas derrotada, Ranma será tuyo, de eso me encargaré, pero para eso, necesito que tu orgullo de guerrera reviva. ¿Eres capaz de revivir ese orgullo?- la señaló decidida con la punta de su bastón.

-¿A qué te refieres abuela? No entender muy bien que me quieres decir, ¿cómo harás para que Ranma sea mío?- estaba desconcertada, por un momento pensó que su abuela, su figura materna más próxima, estaría orgullosa de ella por saber cuándo perder, no se esperaba que le dijera esas cosas, sin embargo, dichas palabras despertaron su siempre inquieta curiosidad y eliminaron cualquier atisbo de madurez que recién surgía y que hipócritamente la abuela deseaba que su nieta tuviera- Decirme, por favor, te lo ruego- suplicaba.

-En toda guerra hay dolor Shampoo y esta no será la excepción, primero tienes que responderme esta pregunta: ¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir infernales horrores por Ranma?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy!- confundida y asustada la hermosa amazona respondió sin duda alguna, el placer que se imaginaba al tener a Ranma a su lado era más grande que el dolor que pudiera llegar a sufrir en el camino.

-Muy bien, veo que tu valor de amazona comienza a surgir de nuevo, esto es lo que harás, sigue atenta estos pasos y pronto tendrás lo que tanto anhelas.

Ambas platicaron toda la noche y el resto de la madrugada, la amazona tenía abiertos los ojos como platos, por fin comprendió porque en China su abuela era tan temida, lo que en principio era un simple susto se fue transformando en un terror profundo conforme avanzaba la conversación, era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, seguiría cada instrucción al pie de la letra pues jamás en la vida había deseado a alguien tanto como al chico del cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como el mar.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridos lectores, no tienen la idea de cuánto lamento esta demora, pero tuve una semana muy ocupada en la oficina y bueno, hay que cumplir =P**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia, en este capítulo quise compartir como pasaron en paralelo nuestros personajes principales esta gran noche! Para algunos fue en el paraíso, para otros el mismo infierno, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, un saludo a todas esas personitas hermosas que siguen este fic, pero especialmente a: Luna Akane,  
SARITANIMELOVE, Rubens, Haruri Saotome, Llek BM, Guest, Lenna0813, Gris, anylove84, Ulquihime, litapaz, Goshujin Sama, ranko0103,  
Andy-Saotome-Tendo.**

 **No dejen de escribir que les parece este fic, les juro que eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, mil besos y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

_*Queridos lectores, les debo una gran disculpa, mi hermana falleció hace unos meses y mi corazón se hizo pedazos, la inspiración y hasta las ganas de vivir se me fueron, les debía este capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Les mando todo mi cariño._

 **Capítulo 6**

-Tan tan taraaaan tan tan taraaaan- tarareaba la marcha nupcial por todo el dojo un alegre Ranma Saotome, su rostro alegre y vivaz emanaba una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, sus movimientos rápidos y certeros lejos de verse intimidantes como suelen serlo se miraban tal cual una obra de arte, las gotas de sudor enmarcaban su varonil y atractivo rostro era un visión y el danzaba, sí, danzaba enérgicamente como si fuera un dios del Olimpo.

De repente, la llegada de una voz dulce y familiar lo interrumpió.

-Como me da gusto hijo mío que por fin te hayas portado como todo un hombre.

La piel del joven guerrero tomó un color rojo carmesí, parándose en seco preguntó nervioso.

-¿Eh? No entiendo a qué te refieres- se rascó la cabeza ansioso.

-No es necesario que finjas con tu madre, ayer mientras subíamos a ver qué le pasaba a la linda Akane me pareció verte saliendo por su ventana, como un vil ladroncillo.-respondió acompañada de una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

-¡Cómo pudo ser! ¡¿Ya todos se enteraron?!- preguntó alterado el muchacho.

-Shhh baja la voz- la señora Saotome hizo una seña con su dedo índice con la elegancia que la caracterizaba- Sólo te vi yo, fui la primera en salir con todo y katana en mano, oh por Dios- hizo una pausa incómoda como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- tu mamá es una señora ridícula, como si yo fuera más fuerte que Akane. En definitiva hijo, si quieres pasar como un cualquiera, deberías cortarte ese cabello.

-Eso jamás, me gusta tal y cómo es. ¿Mamá le contaste a alguien más?- preguntó apresurado.

-No hijo, ¿por qué haría algo así? Se lo tímido que eres cuando se trata de tus sentimientos, contarles a los demás es responsabilidad de ustedes, no mía- recargó sus suaves manos en el pecho de su hijo transmitiéndole ese amor de madre que tanto le hacía falta, el pelinegro suspiró bastante aliviado, su madre continuó- Supongo que no pasa nada, además me imagino que ya se van a casar, de lo contrario no sería adecuado que le hicieras visitas nocturnas a tu prometida.

-Pues... de hecho... mamá...- la señora Saotome lo interrumpió tajantemente.

-No me digas que ya deshonraste a la linda Akane-expresó avergonzada- ¿Y aun así no te quieres casar con ella?, oh Ranma, eso no es nada varonil- amenazó. El pobre guerrero se puso de todos los colores del arcoíris.

-¡No mamá! No es eso, yo...- negaba enérgicamente con las manos, respondió nervioso, pero firme- me le propuse a Akane la noche de ayer.

-¡Hijo pero qué felicidad!- la señora Nodoka se abalanzó al cuello de su hijo, le dio un abrazo tal que por un momento el azabache pensó que moriría ahogado, el correspondió con gusto pues amaba ver a su madre feliz- Y dime, ¿qué te ha respondido?- preguntó alegre y curiosa.

-Uhmmm pues, no me ha dicho nada- respondió confundido por la escena de anoche.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ella no te ama?- preguntó exaltada.

-No es eso, Akane me ama mamá y de eso estoy seguro, me ama tanto como yo a ella. El alboroto que escuchaste ayer fue el ruido que hice al tratar de sostener el cuerpo de Akane, se desmayó mientras le hacía la propuesta- respondió sonrojado.

-Pobre Akane, se ha de haber llevado una impresión muy grande, Ranma por fin has madurado, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Estoy segura de que te dirá su respuesta en cuanto antes se levanté, tal vez, debo hacer un poco de ruido y así ella- Ranma la interrumpió.

-No mamá, déjala dormir, puedo esperar, además – se volvió a sonrojar- Si te soy sincero, estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Esperar qué Ranma?- preguntó su padre tajantemente, haciendo esa pose de hombre serio tan cómica que nadie más que él se la creía, pero eso sí, de las pocas gracias que tenía el señor Saotome era la de entrenar apenas amaneciera.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió seco.

-Oh Ranma, será mejor que tu padre se entere de una vez, estoy segura de que se llenará de felicidad- el azabache se puso más rojo que la sangre, estaba a punto de decirle a su madre que se callara cuando está prosiguió- Ranma quiere despertar a Akane para que lo ayude con sus estudios, ¿no te da gusto Genma? Nuestro hijo por fin empieza a madurar- el muchacho se llenó de gusto y tranquilidad, su querida madre, siempre tan correcta, siempre tan inteligente, pasaban los días y no dejaba de asombrarse pues a pesar de que estuvieron separados por muchos años, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Vaya, eso sí que me da gusto, eso te convertirá en un hombre preparado, el justo heredero del combate libre, siempre y cuando me derrotes. ¡En guardia Ranma! ¡Ahhh!- el señor Saotome atacó con una patada voladora.

-Eso será pan comido papá. ¡Prepárate! -el azabache esquivó la patada con mucha facilidad y devolvió su ataque con unas poderosas castañas calientes, un aura de batalla se sentía por todo el dojo.

-Vaya, estos dos nunca van a cambiar, supongo que es su forma de demostrarse cariño - sigilosa la bella señora salió de la habitación y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

.

.

.

-¡Carajo Ryoga despierta de una vez!- una hermosa y letal cocinera llamada Ukyo Kuonji trataba de despertar a un chico igual de guapo y hábil en las artes marciales llamado Ryoga Hibiki. - Bueno, no me dejas opción- agarró un balde de agua fría que tenía a un lado y mojo al chico convirtiéndolo en un cerdito negro y abrazable.

-¡Cuighhhhhh cuighhhhhh cuighhhhhh!- el pobre animalito estaba fúrico y desconcertado, acto seguido fue mojado por una tetera de agua caliente- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡No tenías que despertarme de esa manera tan brusca!

-¡Oye no me grites así! Tenía que despertarte, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó lo de ayer?- preguntó enojada. Estaban tan molestos el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta que el guapo ojiverde se encontraba desnudo, pues cuando se transforma en el simpático P-chan siempre pierde la ropa.

-¡Cómo crees que voy a olvidar lo que ocurrió ayer, se te olvida que yo te lo conté, tuve que levantarte del piso, te habías desmayado y me quedé cuidándote toda la noche por eso mismo no pude dormir hasta en la madrugada. ¡Eres una malagradecida me estoy congelando por tu culpa! – gritó.

-¡Pues deberías ponerte algo de ropa!- gritó de vuelta la castaña.

-¿De qué hablas?- el ojiverde se miró hacia bajo para descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo, sólo sus manos por instinto cubrían sus partes, su cara se estaba incendiando de la vergüenza.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritaron al unísono. La hermosa cocinera lanzó por los cielos al desafortunado muchacho. -¡Lárgate de aquí pervertido!- exclamó sonrojada (muy sonrojada).

El pobre ojiverde tuvo la suerte de caer en una gran fuente que estaba cerca de ahí en el parque de Nerima, cayó tan rápido y se transformó tan pronto que nadie lo notó. El pintoresco P-Chan salió a toda velocidad en busca de la cocinera.

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo se atreve ese cerdo? Mira que mostrarse de esa manera. En fin mejor me voy a dar prisa en abrir el restaurante no tardan en llegar los primeros clientes- dijo para sí.

Ukyo bajó las escaleras, recogió su cabello con su característico listón blanco, se puso su delantal y sus implementos que le servían tanto para la cocina como para la batalla, abrió la reja de la entrada y se dispuso a preparar los primeros okonomiyakis de la mañana, algunos con solo col, otros de camarones y unos más de huevo, en verdad era una mujer muy talentosa y agraciada, tal vez, para más de un estudiante de la escuela preparatoria Furinkan no le parecería una chica linda, pues tenía unos aires masculinos muy marcados, pero eso mismo la hacía especial. Pronto los primeros comensales tal como lo tenía previsto comenzaron a llegar. 

-Ukyo muy buenos días, ¿ya tienes listo mi pan de camarón?- preguntó un anciano muy elegante de pequeña estatura.

-Por supuesto que sí señor Tamura, sabe que es de mis clientes preferidos, tome asiento por favor- sonrió amablemente.

-Y este es mi restaurante preferido de toda Nerima hermosa Ukyo- tomó asiento como todos los días en la barra de la cocina a degustar el delicioso pan de camarón pero justo al primer bocado dejó de comer. - Espero perdones mi atrevimiento, pero, hoy tu pan, aunque delicioso le falta algo, ¿acaso estoy mirando tristeza en tus ojos?

-Oh... Lamento que mi estado de ánimo haya cambiado el sabor de mis panes, me siento tan avergonzada- el semblante de la bella cocinera cambió por completo, detuvo por completo lo que estaba haciendo.

-De ninguna manera te sientas avergonzada linda jovencita, es sólo que siento mucha estima por ti. Soy un hombre viejo, pero sabio, sí en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí de esta manera, pocas personas lo hacen- se estremeció al escuchar las palabras del señor Tamura, una lágrima rodó por su delicada mejilla y rápidamente la limpió con su mano- Además... no creo que alguien pueda ayudarme.

-Uhmmm ya veo, ¿morirá un ser querido?- preguntó curioso y ligeramente sarcástico.

-¡Oh por Kami! No, no, nada de eso- la linda chica abrió los ojos asustada y movió las manos con rapidez.

-Lo sabía, entonces es un mal de amores jeje- río alegre y confiado, en efecto, era un hombre sabio. La castaña se sonrojó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó incrédula.

-Tengo muchos años Ukyo, más de los que aparento. Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿es ese chico de la trenza verdad?

-Vaya, además de sabio es muy observador, qué vergüenza, no pensé que mis clientes notaran mis sentimientos tan fácil- respondió precipitadamente cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso. Me hiciste recordar la primera vez que me enamoré, justo tenía tu edad, me encontraba estudiando en el instituto St. Patrick.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- interrumpió sorprendida la cocinera- Ese instituto es de los más caros de todo Japón, solo la elite puede estudiar ahí.

-Supongo que tuve suerte de nacer en una familia adinerada- carraspeó incómodo.

-Lamento haberlo interrumpido le pido disculpe mi atrevimiento, por favor continúe con su relato- respondió apenada.

-No te preocupes querida Ukyo, no eres la única que se impresiona cuando menciono que estudié ahí, pero quieres saber un secreto, no es la gran cosa- ante tal declaración la castaña lo miró asombrada, el señor Tamura solo se limitó a reír pícaramente- Pero bueno, como te estaba diciendo, recuerdo la primera vez que me enamoré, justo comenzaba el segundo año de preparatoria, mis pasatiempos eran diversos, desde jugar ajedrez hasta practicar artes marciales- la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar eso, quería preguntarle en concreto cual estilo o qué tipo de arte marcial practicaba, pero no quiso interrumpirlo- También era muy buen estudiante, eran tiempos difíciles, nos encontrábamos en guerra y sabía que si algo malo le llegara a suceder a mi familia yo tendría que ser quien ocupara el lugar de mi padre, tenía que estar preparado para todo, casi no tenía amigos y socializaba muy poco, salvo los clubs que te comenté hace unos momentos, me creía muy maduro para mi edad, con soberbia miraba a mis compañeros, no eran más que niños ricos mimados, yo me creía un hombre, que equivocado estaba jajajaja- río melancólicamente- sentía que tenía la vida comprada, mi exceso de confianza era muy grande, nadie hubiera imaginado que pronto todo eso se vendría abajo. Cuando llegó el invierno, todos en el instituto estábamos locos, muy locos, se corrió el rumor de que haríamos un festival para celebrar que pronto el instituto St. Patrick para varones se volvería mixto y con ello llegarían alumnas de Alemania- el señor Tamura estaba contando su relato muy amenamente y la castaña por supuesto estaba muy atenta escuchándolo todo, sin embargo, la entrada de una clienta muy ruidosa lo interrumpió.

-¡Ukyo hermosa! Espero que ya tengas preparados mis panes de huevo, hoy entraré más temprano a la oficina que de costumbre, los comeré aquí mismo- preguntó una regordeta señora.

-Por supuesto que sí, siéntese por favor señora Kyoko, enseguida le serviré sus panes.

-Por favor, hágase a un lado- ordenó la altanera señora al viejo Tamura, desgraciadamente un banco no le bastaba.

-Claro que sí, no se preocupe- se revolvió de su asiento y sacó su cartera, acto seguido se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.

-Pero, ni siquiera ha terminado de comer señor Tamura, por favor, le daré otro lugar- pidió avergonzada.

-Pónmelos para llevar querida Ukyo, está historia es para contar con calma, cuídate mucho. Con la gracia que lo caracterizaba se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, de repente, un cerdito negro muy enfadado pasó entre sus piernas haciendo que por poco se tropezara sorprendiendo a todos, el cerdito se dirigió a toda velocidad a la planta alta.

-¡Oye Ryoga deberías de tener más cuidado!- gritó enfadada la cocinera.

-¿Tu cerdito se llama Ryoga?- preguntó curioso y risueño, había tomado el incidente del cerdito con humor. La castaña se sonrojó aún más.

-Oh no para nada jeje, él se llama P-Chan- respondió apresurada.

-¿Entonces por qué le llamaste Ryoga?- preguntó la señora Kyoko.

-Uhmmm es una larga historia jajajajajaja- río muy fuerte pues estaba nerviosa, después de todo, ¿cómo le explicarías a tus clientes las maldiciones de Jusenkyo?

-¡Eres una mujer muy bruta y tosca! ¡Pude haberme matado o alguien pudo haberme visto! ¿Cómo te atreviste a mandarme a volar tan lejos desnudo? ¡Estás loca mujer!- un enojado y vestido Ryoga bajó gritando desde las escaleras hasta la cocina, la cocinera se puso de todos los colores, la estaba avergonzado enfrente de sus comensales, no sabía ni cómo salir de la situación, sólo atinó a gritarle.

-Pues... pues... ¡Es tu Ryoga! ¡Además lárgate de mí restaurante!- la señora Kyoko y el señor Tamura abandonaron el lugar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta hasta minutos más tarde.

-¡Mira nada más me dejaste sin clientes, maldito cerdo!- gritó desesperada Ukyo.

-Bueno, ¡Pues me parece justo ya que me lanzaste desnudo por medio Nerima!- respondió burlón.

-¡Te lance lejos con la esperanza de que te perdieras y no regresaras!- de repente ambos cayeron en cuenta de algo.

-Oye Ukyo espera un momento, es verdad, no me perdí, supe cómo llegar aquí- respondió intrigado el joven ojiverde.

-Vaya, eso sí que es extraño, en fin, cambiando de tema, no voy a discutir contigo por niñerías, al rato te cobraré el dinero que me hiciste perder, te recuerdo que tenemos trabajo que hacer, debemos de separar a Ranma y a Akane, tenemos que enfocarnos en eso.

-Pensándolo bien, ya no quiero hacerlo. Akane Tendo es la mujer que más amo en el mundo y si ella es feliz, entonces... Yo la dejaré en paz- tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

-Ryoga, espera por favor, tienes que ayudarme- lo tomó del brazo desesperada- ¿Acaso no lucharás por la mujer que amas? Nunca pensé que te derrotaras tan fácil.

-Suéltame Ukyo- se liberó del agarre- Ya te dije que amo a Akane y velaré por su felicidad hasta el fin de mis días, fin del asunto- tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida del pequeño restaurante, con el paraguas abierto y la mirada al frente, estaba decidido, emprendería un viaje de realización y paz mental, lo necesitaba. La castaña apresurada y con los ojos llorosos lo siguió hasta la puerta a la puerta.

-Ryoga, espera por favor, no te vayas, te daré lo que quieras, toda la comida gratis si me ayudas- suplicó con la voz entrecortada- te lo ruego, necesito tu ayuda.

-Ya te dije que no soy como Ranma, en el trayecto que venía para acá lo supe, no quiero arruinar la felicidad de Akane, ella merece ser feliz- de repente volteó a verla con calidez y ternura- Creo que eres una mujer hermosa Ukyo, deberías intentar hacer lo mismo.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la bella cocinera. El chico de los ojos verdes se alejó rápidamente y desapareció en la distancia.

.

.

.

Shampoo y Mousse se encontraban preparando las primeras órdenes de la mañana, ambos vestían sus atuendos típicos para cocinar, con destreza cortaban, hervían y freían todo lo necesario para preparar diversos platillos chinos.

La cocina del Nekohanten era un campo de batalla pues a diferencia del restaurante de Ukyo ellos realizaban pedidos masivos por todo Nerima y en más de una ocasión hasta fuera de la ciudad, en toda la mañana ambos jóvenes no habían cruzado palabra alguna que no fuera para pedirse alguna verdura o instrumento culinario, esto por supuesto no incomodaba a la amazona, después de todo no es que se muriera por platicar con su viejo amigo de la infancia, el pelinegro por otro lado no es que no le hablara porque no quisiera, es solo que se encontraba meditando sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, además tenía ciertas dudas en su cabeza, en la madrugada vio como la abuela Cologne partía hacia quien sabe dónde con todo y maletas, él seguía cortando los cientos de puerros que injustamente le habían dejado para él solo, se tomó la molestia de preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía pero solo recibió un _"no es tu asunto Mousse, cuida el restaurante y a Shampoo en mi ausencia"_ , acto seguido la amazona bajó las escaleras y se despidió cariñosamente de su abuela, el pelinegro se sorprendió al verla, lucia mejor de ánimo, sin embargo, su aspecto andrajoso dejaba mucho que desear _"debió llorar mucho"_ pensó y su odio por el de la trenza creció como la oscuridad de la noche.

No pudo dormir en lo que restaba de la madrugada, el viaje de la anciana Cologne se le hacía muy sospechoso, de un lado al otro se revolvía en la cama tratando de hilar todo lo acontecido en su cabeza, que la abuela saliera así como así después de ver a Shampoo devastada le daba muy mala espina, tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, en uno de sus arranques se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, no llevaba sus lentes tampoco, su recámara daba hacia una pequeña ventana y su silueta se delineó gracias a los rayos de la luna, su cuerpo era tan varonil, tan marcado, los rasgos viriles pero suaves de su rostro eran bien contorneados por esta, era un hombre atractivo, bastante, en cualquier ciudad del mundo podría convertirse en modelo sin el menor esfuerzo, porque además de ser sumamente atractivo era muy alto para su edad, tal vez sin esos lentes feos y sin esa ropa anticuada otra cosa sería, pero el hubiera no existe, ella ni siquiera en sus más profundos pensamientos se imaginaba a su lado y eso le dolía, muchísimo, con el tiempo se había resignado a que amara a otro hombre, pero jamás se resignaría a verla sufrir, en su mundo Shampoo era perfecta y merecía todo menos dolor.

-El día de hoy luces hermosa Shampoo- habló por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

-Gracias Mousse- respondió sin importancia la amazona y continuó removiendo los fideos para las sopas de tallarines.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor- expresó sincero a pesar del desplante de ella.

-Claro, yo ser muy fuerte, yo nunca rendirme ante nada- respondió con la confianza que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Sé que eres muy fuerte, nunca lo he dudado y te admiro por ello, además como no serlo si la legendaria abuela Cologne te entrenó desde que eras una niña.

-Ajá- dijo despreocupada, de nuevo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?- preguntó aprovechando lo distraída que estaba, tal vez en uno de sus desplantes y sin darse cuenta le daba la respuesta anhelada. Y así fue.

-A China.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- preguntó exaltado, la respuesta de su amada solo le generó más dudas, enseguida la amazona se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡China! Eh... Sí, ir a resolver asuntos de la aldea- respondió acelerada se encontraba muy nerviosa, el pelinegro por supuesto no le creyó nada. -Bueno, iré a repartir esto cerca del templo del gato, ojalá no ser trampa de ese maldito animal, aunque bueno, al menos siempre pagar mucho dinero- claramente salió huyendo de ahí para evitar que el inteligente muchacho continuara con su interrogatorio, pero antes de eso lo mojó con agua fría.

-¡Cuaaaaack cuaaaaack cuaaaaack!- gritaba el pobre patito por toda la cocina.

-Eso te pasa por chismoso- y salió del lugar.

El habilidoso patito con una de sus mini cadenas jaló un plato de tallarines que se encontraba en la barra y que a Shampoo se le había olvidado empacar con los demás, lo arrojó a su cabeza y de nuevo volvió a ser quien era.

-¡Esa Shampoo!- gritó - Siempre tratándome como si no valiera nada, maldito seas Saotome, algún día te venceré- respondió con odio, de repente vio una silueta acercarse y su expresión cambió por completo- ¡Oh Shampoo! -corrió a abrazar a la familiar silueta- Has vuelto por mí, sabía que no me dejarías solo.

-¡Oye qué te pasa no ves que soy un hombre!- lo arrojó un enojado sujeto, era el repartidor de víveres de la señora Cologne- Yo solo vine a entregar estos paquetes de tallarines, firma aquí y me iré- el confundido pelinegro se acomodó sus lentes y se dio cuenta de su grave y cómico error, avergonzado firmó el recibo y el repartidor siguió su camino.

-Debo de hacer algo con estos malditos lentes, estoy cansado de hacer el ridículo- murmuró por lo bajo.

.

.

.

Los suaves rayos matutinos atravesaban su ventana posándose sobre sus grandes ojos, se encontraba dormida, lentamente los abrió y se incorporó, no quería despertarse pero la luz era demasiada, estaba teniendo el sueño más hermoso de todos, el sueño del amor verdadero lleno de ilusión y pasión desmedida estaba extasiada y ligeramente húmeda, tocó sus labios y susurró el nombre del protagonista de sus más íntimos sueños "Ranma", _"fue hermoso mientras duró",_ pensó.

Entonces giró a la izquierda y miró el reloj, pronto darían las 9:30 se avergonzó de inmediato pues nunca se había despertado tan tarde en su vida, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al tocador, se miró al espejo y por alguna razón lucia diferente se miraba más atractiva, más radiante, sus mejillas afiladas y sus labios pequeños pero carnosos se encontraban más rosados que nunca, parecían una fruta que cualquiera quisiera morder hasta sacarles el jugo de la vida misma, al bajar su mirada y observar su blusa mal abotonada cayó en cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, su asombro fue grande, una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla hasta depositarse en su pecho, todo fue verdad, su sueño se había convertido en realidad, Ranma por fin le había declarado sus sentimientos y no solo eso hasta le había propuesto matrimonio, no lo pensó dos veces debía verlo, debía darle la respuesta que por mucho tiempo imagino en su cabeza y que también pensó que jamás llegaría a decirle.

La ordenada Akane desacomodó todo su cuarto buscando algo bonito para ponerse, quería verse lo más bella posible para él, su cuarto era un desastre pero no le importó, el resultado le había agradadado bastante, lucía un delicado vestido blanco sin mangas, el vestido era largo más no formal, era ceñido al cuerpo, en alguna ocasión se lo había dado Nabiki por un dinero que le debía, en definitiva aunque el vestido no era revelador si hacía notar bastante su esculpida figura producto del ejercicio, en su sano juicio y como la mujer recatada que era jamás se lo hubiera comprado o puesto, pero esta era una ocasión especial, un suave peinado enmarcaba su delicado rostro, su cabello estaba suelto y peinado hacia un lado, una peineta blanca con flores de loto adornaba con gracia su cabeza, las sandalias sin tacón pero de pedrería encajaban perfectamente con su atuendo.

Delineó muy suave pero preciso sus ojos tal como la señora Nodoka en alguna ocasión le había enseñado, coloreó muy suave sus mejillas y pintó de rojo cereza sus dulces labios, estaba lista, era una visión, se veía hermosa y estaba decidida, invitaría a Ranma al parque de los cerezos y una vez ahí, alejado de todo y de todos le daría su respuesta, se vio por el espejo por última vez y notó que algo faltaba, no era algo físico precisamente, estaba muy satisfecha con su imagen, era algo más, entre su revuelta habitación había algo que no se había movido de su lugar, era una pequeña caja de madera, ahí guardaba sus tesoros más importantes, delicadamente la abrió y de entre las cosas sacó una pequeña botella de perfume, era de su madre, quería usarlo en una ocasión especial pues no tenía mucho ya, lo abrazó a su pecho y delicadamente apretó la adornada bomba que liberaba la esencia, un delicado aroma a magnolia inundó la habitación, ahora sí, no faltaba nada.

Tomo un pequeño bolso dorado y con elegancia bajó las escaleras, sabía que a esa hora probablemente todos se encontrarían desayunando, su corazón se encontraba palpitando a mil por hora, suspiró antes de dirigirse a la sala del té y avanzó firme hacia allá, aún no la notaban pues se encontraban riendo y discutiendo con el maestro Happosai ruidosamente, ahí estaba él, su amado, pronto le diría su respuesta y todo cambiaría para siempre, respiró hondo una vez más y con porte magistral entró a la sala, todos enmudecieron al verla.

-Akane... - suspiró después de unos segundos el hipnotizado azabache- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto- pensó en voz alta, a los demás miembros de la familia Saotome-Tendo se les caía la baba de la impresión, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y mucho menos a lo que veían, ¿Ranma halagando a Akane? ¿Akane se había arreglado femeninamente? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos como platos.

La peliazul le sonreía como nunca, el azabache estaba completamente desarmado en ese momento no existía nadie ni nada más para él, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo pues los ojos café de Akane eran las gemas más hermosas del mundo y en ese momento solo él las poseía, amaba cómo lo miraba y amaba cómo le sonreía, quería besarla en ese momento y como si fuera atraído por una fuerza mística se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella pasando casi por encima de todos los demás absortos por la escena que estaban presenciando.

-Uhmmm uhmmm- carraspeó el maestro Happosai que fue el primero en entrar en sí, para luego gritar como un niño emocionado- ¡Akane mi amor te ves hermosa!- y se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡Ay!- gritó la bella chica- los demás presentes salieron del shock y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Aléjese de ella viejo libidinoso!- de una patada el apuesto guerrero mandó a volar al pervertido maestro, los demás comenzaron a abrumarlos con preguntas de todo tipo.

-¡Ranma debemos irnos de aquí!- Akane tomó de la mano a su amado y juntos se fueron corriendo de ahí, los demás los fueron persiguiendo.

La señora Nodoka fue la única que no los abrumó con preguntas, en parte porque ya sabía lo que había ocurrido y en parte porque conocía a los dos y sabía que los curiosos miembros de su familia podrían echar todo a perder, subió hasta su habitación y bajo a toda velocidad para amenazarlos con su katana.

-¡Alto! No dejaré que crucen esa puerta, deben dejarlos solos o se arrepentirán en el futuro- les ordenó decidida, Nabiki y Kasumi se sintieron agradecidas con la señora Nodoka pues sus intentos por detener a su padre y al tío Genma no estaban dando resultados.

Akane y Ranma llegaron al parque de cerezos que se encontraba en el centro de Nerima, se encontraban al lado de un precioso lago, el viento movía las ramas de los cerezos de un lado al otro como si bailaran el más tierno vals de amor creando una atmósfera etérea y por si fuera poco el cielo estaba hecho un Monet, estaban enamorados, ella se perdió en sus ojos azules como el mar y él en sus gemas ámbar que le transmitían el fuego que necesitaba para ser feliz, la lluvia de cerezos comenzó y con ello la declaración de ella se vio inaugurada.

-Ranma, no sabes cuánto te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma es y siempre será tuya- la voz de ella era suave y conmovida, el corazón de ambos estaba a punto de salirse- Sí Ranma. ¡Quiero ser tu esposa!- finalizó con firmeza.

No pudo contenerse más, no necesitaba escuchar otra cosa para sellar su destino, ella lo amaba y él también, lloró y no le importó que ella lo viera vulnerable, la aferró a su pecho y en cuanto ella alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos la besó con fuerza, con necesidad y profundo deseo en efecto sus labios eran como la fruta prohibida y él estaba dispuesto a sacarles el elixir de la vida, solo se separaron para nuevamente decirse su amor.

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridos lectores esta historia vuelve con fuerza y tendrá giros muy emocionantes y estremecedores, no dejen de leer, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar con esta bonita historia, nos leemos en la próxima.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El lago que estaba frente a ellos era deslumbrante hermoso a esa hora, los tonos que iban desde el turquesa hasta el azul oscuro resplandecían con los matices del cielo bellamente reflejados, el atardecer había llegado y con ello el paisaje les estaba regalando la paleta perfecta de colores que cubría sus cabezas y les inundaba con calidez sus cuerpos, haciéndolos los protagonistas de la pintura más perfecta jamás creada, el pasto verde como esmeralda se mantenía suave bajo de ellos y parecía y se sentía como una alfombra, era tan cómodo que podrían estar ahí por horas contemplando el atardecer. El día se les había ido volando, después de la respuesta de Akane se habían besado tierna y luego apasionadamente, al punto que tuvieron que contenerse cuando sintieron las miradas curiosas sobre de ellos de los extraños que caminaban en el lugar así que decidieron levantarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas tomados de la mano, posteriormente fueron a comer unos mantecados, pero esta vez él no iría en su forma femenina pues se encontraba acompañado de su hermosa prometida (de verdad, no como antes) y no le daba pena que ella se portara linda con él y le diera de comer en su boca, era un hermoso sueño y mataría al que se atreviera a despertarlo, después de sentirse satisfechos volvieron al parque de cerezos una vez más.

-Ranma, podría hacerte una pregunta- le preguntó mientras observaba pensativa las primeras estrellas del firmamento, el azabache suponía que algo le diría, pues desde hacía unas horas la sentía un poco ausente.

-Claro, lo que tú quieres Akane, pregúntame lo que quieras- respondió confiado, sin embargo en sus adentros se moría de miedo, _"¿y si se está arrepintiendo?, ¿qué haré si lo hace?"_ Pensó.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?- sus miedos se materializaron, el joven guerrero por unos minutos dejó de respirar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- espetó nervioso para luego preguntar con voz temblorosa- ¿Acaso tú no?

-No hay nada en la vida que desee más que el hecho de convertirme en tu esposa, es sólo que... Bueno -aclaró su garganta- nunca te lo dije porque acordamos no volver a hablar de ello, pero no sabes cómo me dolió que me dejaras plantada frente a todos, reconozco mi parte de culpa, sé que también debí de haberte explicado cómo se dieron las cosas y cuál era la condición para darte el agua de Jusenkyo que curaría tu maldición, lo sé, acepto que fue mi responsabilidad-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin darse cuenta - pero me sentí la persona más desgraciada del mundo en ese momento. Ni siquiera mi miedo a morir por culpa de ya sabes quién, se comparó con lo que sentí esa tarde donde fui tan miserable.

La abrazó con fuerza, tanto que pensó que por poco la ahogaría, era cierto, ella tenía razón, en ese momento se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil y le pesaba como a nadie, aunque no lo dijera o demostrara, no había día que no pensara en ello y no solo en eso, los recuerdos de la batalla más dura y cruel de su vida lo azotaban y la acompañó en el llanto pues a pesar de que no era un hombre dramático esa parte de su vida le había dañado el alma para siempre.

-Sabes... aún tengo pesadillas, varias noches he soñado que me veo desde lejos, estoy completamente solo y me encuentro sosteniendo con dolor tu ropa en mis manos y tú no estás, no te encuentro y por más que lucho y por más que grito y por más que te busco no te encuentro Akane, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa- su llanto se agudizó- te lo ruego, sé que no soy digno de ti pero te lo pido por lo que más quieras, no dudes de mí ni de esto que siento, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que te amo y te valoro, solo una y te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás - suplicó tembloroso. 

Sorprendida por sus palabras se giró y lo abrazó de frente, juntos lloraron por unos minutos, tal vez, más que una declaración amorosa ambos necesitaban perdonarse mutuamente por todos los errores cometidos.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, nuestros padres comenzarán a preocuparse- sugirió la peliazul después de un rato.

-Tienes razón Akane, quién sabe que estarán pensando en estos momentos, ¿no se te hace raro que no nos hayan seguido?- preguntó curioso el guerrero, después de todo y con lo curiosa que era su familia es para que su tío Soun y su padre Genma los estuvieran filmando con una cámara mientras Nabiki y Kasumi de fondo comen palomitas.

-Es verdad, qué extraño que no anden por acá, quién sabe que les habrá pasado- se preocupó en ese momento, Ranma tenía razón- ¿No les habrá pasado algo?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-No lo creo Akane, las malas noticias corren rápido, además de seguro el maestro volvió con ellos, juntos son muy poderosos.

-Tienes razón Ranma, aun así, deberíamos regresar, está oscureciendo.

-Si hemos de volver más te vale estar preparada para el interrogatorio- expresó burlón, la hermosa chica se sonrojó súbitamente, es cierto, lo más seguro es que los llenarían de preguntas al regresar.

-¿Crees que sea prudente que les digamos de una vez lo de nuestro compromiso?

-Eso depende mi querida prometida.

-¿De qué depende mi guapo prometido?-preguntó risueña.

-De si tienes energía para festejar toda la noche.

-¡Ranma bájame!- no lo podía negar estaba emocionado con todo lo que se vendría, cargó a Akane y girando le daba vueltas como si fuera una niña pequeña abrazándola de la cintura.

-Lo que usted ordene mi bella prometida.

Se fueron caminando tomados de la mano del bello lugar, cuando se adentraron en el corazón de Nerima pudieron apreciar un poco el festival de primavera, había gente corriendo alegre por todos lados, niños jugando y correteando con globos de agua y rehiletes en sus manos, señoras elegantes con kimonos y los primeros fuegos artificiales volvían a iluminar el cielo de la ciudad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando atrapaste a todos los peces de ese puesto?- Akane señaló el puesto del vendedor mañoso de los peces koi.

-Claro, como no hacerlo, estaba aprendiendo el truco de las castañas calientes, tenía que vencer a esa anciana si quería volver a ser un hombre de nuevo.

-Fue muy divertido, aunque me puse un poco triste, quería atrapar un pez para un pequeño niño y no pude atrapar a ninguno.

-Es lógico, con lo lenta que eres nunca hubieras podido- expresó cómo sin nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- una vena saltaba de su frente, por supuesto hay cosas que tardan en cambiar, aún le faltaba caballerosidad a su prometido y a ella paciencia, por suerte, rápidamente él notó su falta de tacto.

-Bueno, sí, jummm- carraspeó- lo que quiero decir Akane por el tiempo que te conozco es que tu entrenamiento no fue el mejor y no digo que sea tu culpa, sé que el señor Soun por miedo a que te lastimaras no te entrenó como debería, te concentraste más en la fuerza física que en la velocidad en combate y es justo por eso, porque en gran medida has entrado tú sola.

-Es cierto Ranma, supongo que mi papá nunca creyó que podía hacerme cargo del dojo yo sola- lamentó.

-Pues, yo creo que tienes el talento necesario para hacerlo, solo habría que entrenarte de manera diferente- expresó sincero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- unos preciosos ojos castaños que lo desarmaban por completo lo miraron lleno de esperanza, amaba verla así.

-Por supuesto, eres muy fuerte Akane, lo digo en serio, te he visto destruir rocas con un solo golpe yo por ejemplo no puedo hacer eso, en parte porque no tengo esa fuerza bruta- esperó no sonar descortés pues la admiraba por eso- y en parte porque me enfoqué más en ser veloz, en combate de nada sirve ser el más fuerte del mundo si no llegas a tocar a tu oponente, tu fuerza es una bendición, es decir, Ryoga por ejemplo solo pudo romper grandes rocas de un solo golpe gracias al truco de la explosión y si recuerdas le tomó mucho trabajo aprenderlo.

-Comprendo- se sintió aliviada ante las palabras de su prometido, su opinión siempre le importaba mucho aunque le dijera que no necesitaba su aprobación- Ranma, ¿tú me entrenarías verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó, no esperaba esa petición- Pero, ¿para qué quieres que te entrene? Siendo honestos no lo veo necesario, creo que sería perder el tiempo a estas alturas.

-No te entiendo Ranma, hace unos momentos dijiste que con el entrenamiento adecuado yo podría ser capaz de muchas cosas- expresó desilusionada.

-Y lo creo Akane, de verdad que sí, es solo que- se sonrojó- una vez que nos casemos yo te protegeré a ti y al dojo.

-¡Oh Ranma!- sonrojada y sintiéndose protegida lo besó con prisa y sin mesura, él correspondió y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, la gente que pasaba junto de ellos solo les soltaba halagos de lo lindos y perfectos que se veían, para su desgracia alguien más alcanzó a observarlos.

-El señor y la señorita Tatewaki deben enterarse de esto lo más pronto posible- un pequeño ninja subió con suma destreza sobre un cerezo para luego desaparecer entre los fuegos artificiales. El chico rápidamente aparto a su prometida de sus brazos.

-¿Ranma qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó desconcertada la linda señorita.

-Creí haber visto a Sasuke observándonos fijamente, iré a ver que se trae entre manos lo que sea haré que se arrepienta.

-Tranquilo Ranma no es para tanto, recuerda que el pobre ya tiene una vida muy pesada de por sí con esos amos locos que tiene. Además, también pudo ser tu imaginación, es común que en el festival de primavera mucha gente use disfraces de todo tipo, tal vez era otra persona.

-Sí, seguramente fue eso, aunque bueno, tal vez será mejor que nos apresuremos si el pobre de Sasuke está aquí significa que probablemente el loco de Kuno o su hermana también.

-Tienes razón, mejor vámonos que se hace tarde, una lástima, estaba entusiasmada con tu idea de darle otra lección a ese estafador de las carpas.

-No te preocupes Akane, luego le daré otra lección.

-Sí, lo harás y espero me regales el pez que llegues a ganar.

-No sabía que te gustaran los peces Akane, es decir, no pareces del tipo de chicas que les gusten.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó un poco ofendida, siempre que Ranma le decía _"no pareces del tipo de chicas"_ hacia referencias a su poca feminidad- Sí me gustan, es sólo que he tenido malas experiencias cuidándolos.

-Tal vez es la comida, conociéndote tal vez le des algo como hojuelas de maíz en lugar de algas jeje- la peliazul le atinó un coscorrón.

-Auch eso me dolió, supongo que me lo merecía, vaya que si no tendrás una fuerza bruta- apresurado se talló su cabeza esperando que no le saliera un chinchón.

-Sí eso le pasó a mis peces imagínate cuando me case contigo- ambos rieron al unísono, por fin después de tantos años empezaban a llevar sus personalidades con humor y amor, en lugar de recelo y desilusión.

-Por suerte aún puedes aprender de mi mamá y Kasumi, aunque suelo burlarme y casi morirme con lo que me preparas confío en que lo harás.

-Te amo Ranma.

-Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Tatewaki.

-¡Señor Tatewaki! ¡Señor Tatewaki!- un emocionado ninja corría apresurado desde el inmenso jardín hasta la sala del té de sus amos.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿Por qué interrumpes la calma de esta honorable mansión con tu escándalo? Acaso ya conseguiste las albóndigas de pulpo que te pedí, de lo contrario te castigaré por interrumpirme en mis importantes actividades- el atractivo adolescente se encontraba eligiendo imágenes sugestivas y algo provocadoras de su pelirroja favorita para otro más de sus álbumes.

-Señor Tatewaki lamento decirle que cuando llegué al puesto del señor Akiyama ya no quedaba nada- antes de que pudiera siquiera esquivarlo un fuerte golpe propiciado por un sable de bambú le fue dado en la cabeza.

-Maldición Sasuke, eso te pasa por ser tan lento y no llegar a tiempo, ahora vete a darle de cenar al Sr. Tortuga como parte de tu castigo. No sabes cómo me llena de gozo ser un amo justo, de lo contrario nunca aprenderás- expresó solemne el loco maestro del kendo.

-Pero señor Tatewaki- dijo conteniendo la lágrima por el golpe- no querrá que me vaya cuando le diga que es lo que vi en el parque, créame que lo que vi vale más que todas las albóndigas de pulpo- el jefe para fines prácticos de la familia se sentó adecuadamente sobre sus talones y con semblante sereno pronunció.

-Adelante mi fiel Sasuke que es lo que tus ojos han visto.

-La señorita Akane Tendo y el inútil de Ranma Saotome se estaban besando como dos enamorados en medio del parque mi señor sin importarles nada ni nadie- de la cabeza del joven Kuno comenzaba a salir una especie de humo y su semblante en cuestión de segundos pasó de sereno al iracundo.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó tan fuerte que asustó hasta a las aves haciendo que volaran despavoridas del jardín, un coscorrón adornó la cabeza del pobre ninja.

-¿Pero amo Tatewaki por qué me golpea tanto? Yo sólo le he traído la noticia- se quejó el pobre hombre.

-Lo siento Sasuke, es la costumbre- se aclaró la garganta con un sorbo de té, después de unos minutos prosiguió con esa pose tan irreal llena de serenidad que lo caracterizaba- Necesito que vayas al colegio San Hebereke y le des esta información a mi hermana, debe de seguir ahí entrenando pues en unos días estará compitiendo en el nacional de gimnasia.

-¿Pero amo está seguro? Sí la señorita Kodachi se entera, cosas terribles podrían suceder- expresó aterrado mirando al piso el viejo ninja.

-Esa es la idea Sasuke, esa es la idea- sonrió maliciosamente para luego dar paso a una risa descontrolada.

.

.

.

-Ranma- pronunció preocupada la chica del cabello azul.

-Dime Akane, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el atento caballero que rodeaba a su prometida con los brazos para protegerla del frío.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿y si era Sasuke el que nos vio? No sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar esa loca familia, me preocupa lo que puedan hacer, especialmente Kodachi, esa mujer necesita ir a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Akane, cualquiera de los dos no es obstáculo para mí, Kuno es un idiota y a Kodachi siempre puedo enfrentarla como Ranko, jeje- se rascó su nariz como signo de confianza- Creo que debería de preocuparnos más- se sonrojó un instante- nuestra familia.

-Ellos también están un poco locos después de todo, sin embargo, hoy sentí a mis hermanas más empáticas conmigo que de costumbre y por lo que me dijiste, tú mamá siempre estará de nuestro lado, espero nuestros padres se lo tomen con calma.

-Espero que sí, además se hará lo que ellos quieren después de todo, habrá boda y será una verdadera, haré las cosas muy bien Akane, te lo juro, por mi honor.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a escucharte hablar de esta manera Ranma, se me sigue subiendo la sangre a las mejillas, parezco una niña ilusionada- expresó dulcemente avergonzada.

-Y que lo digas, ¿Akane Tendo siendo linda conmigo? Debo estar soñando o algo.

-Eres un bobo- sonrió una dulce y enamorada jovencita al mismo tiempo que miraba las gemas azules rebosantes de amor de su prometido.

Justo antes de llegar a la casa de los Tendo, luces y música se podían escuchar desde lo lejos y como era de esperarse provenía de ahí y es que ya no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo pues el maestro Happosai los había visto en el lago juntos y aunque tenía muchas ganas de interrumpirlos en orden de hacer más maldades una turba de señoritas furiosas lo perseguía a toda velocidad pues querían recuperar su ropa íntima, naturalmente al llegar a casa sano y salvo no dudó en darles la noticia a los patriarcas, fue una escena tan melodramática, digna de una novela, ambos hombres lloraban y se abrazaban, eso por lo menos duró unas dos horas, sí bien tenían la sospecha cuando ambos salieron huyendo de ahí; ella tan arreglada y él tan torpemente enamorado, ahora ya era un hecho por la imagen que el pervertido maestro había puesto en sus cabezas, por fin, sus dos hijos se estaban comportando como según ellos siempre debió haber sido.

Para las hermanas Tendo y para la señora Nodoka la noticia (mejor dicho el chisme del maestro) no causó gran impacto, porque desde luego, desde hace días lo sabían, aun así, fingieron sorpresa, principalmente la madre de Ranma pues ella sabía otra cosa más y no quería que la fueran a interrogar o peor aún, que lo arruinaran.

Así pues, ambos jóvenes llegaron un poco temerosos pero seguros de sí mismos a la casa y vaya que se toparon con todo un espectáculo; el salón del té estaba completamente adornado con serpentinas y faroles de colores justo como los del parque, en la mesa habían unos platos de comida japonesa que lucía deliciosa; sushi, arroz con mariscos, ensalada, pescado frito y decenas de botellas de sake abarrotaban la mesa. El maestro Happosai estaba completamente ebrio aventando su nueva lencería más preciada como si fuera confeti, el señor Genma se encontraba en forma de panda haciendo malabares con unos platos chinos y como era de costumbre el señor Tendo cantaba o mejor dicho gritaba una de sus canciones románticas de juventud. Nabiki se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con la señora Nodoka que a juzgar por el rubor de sus mejillas también había bebido un poco de sake, para sorpresa de ambos un atolondrado doctor Tofú estaba enamorando a una planta mientras Kasumi lo miraba con ternura en el patio, pero esa no era toda la gente que estaba ahí, las amigas y amigos de Ranma y Akane; Sayuri y Yuka, también Hiroshi y Daisuke se encontraban con ellos riendo y bailando de lo más feliz del mundo. De pronto todos enmudecieron cuando los vieron entrar, la sorpresa era grande y ahora que los veían de nuevo llegar juntos una ola de sentimientos encontrados hizo que nadie supiera como actuar o qué decirles ahora.

-Ranma, Akane pasen por favor los estábamos esperando- después de unos segundos se levantó de su asiento la madre del muchacho.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Sí mamá, ¿qué es todo esto?- Ranma no dejaba de mirar incrédulo la sala del té, tampoco se imaginó que sus amigos de la escuela se encontraran ahí.

-Qué más va a ser, es su fiesta de compromiso- anunció Nabiki- ya ves cómo son de exagerados nuestros padres, el maestro les ha contado que los vio besándose en el parque y enseguida nos pusieron a hacerles una fiesta, bueno, ellos la hicieron, yo solo me dediqué a administrar el dinero- los jóvenes prometidos estaban más rojos que un tomate.

-Así es Ranma- se acercó la linda y gentil Kasumi a ellos- Hicimos todo muy rápido pero confiamos que les guste lo que hemos preparado.

-Ranma, Akane felicidades por, bueno, no sé por qué, felicidades por el amor que por fin se han demostrado- expresó el doctor Tofú mirando fijamente a Sayuri y a Hiroshi en lugar de los prometidos, Kasumi encantada volvió a reír de ternura.

-Fue idea de tu padre invitar a todos los amigos de la familia y a sus amigos de la escuela más cercanos, consideró apropiado que ellos estuvieran aquí.

-¡Akane!- el señor Tendo corrió a los brazos de su hija cuando por fin reaccionó, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no sabía lo que era estar con la persona amada, al verlos entrar lo supo, supo que esta vez era verdad y nada llenaba más de felicidad su corazón que el hecho de ver a su pequeña feliz. Por otro lado, el señor Genma convertido en panda lloraba con el maestro Happosai a moco tendido.

-Papá, cálmate por favor, no es para tanto, además sólo hemos tenido una cita en el parque, cálmense todos por favor.

-Oh por favor Akane, no seas modesta, disfruten su fiesta, nos da mucho que por fin estén juntos- le dijo alegre su amiga Sayuri.

-Sí vamos Ranma, quiten esa cara de pocos amigos, según tengo entendido ese señor pervertido es todo menos mentiroso, sí ya lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo- expresó risueño Daisuke.

-Sí Ranma que envidia, por fin Akane se ha quedado contigo, esperemos que sean muy felices juntos- dijo Hiroshi.

-Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad, les agradezco sus buenos deseos, pero creo que están exagerando todo- expresó el azabache.

-Así es, agradecemos el gesto, pero creo que fue demasiado.

-¡¿Cómo que fue demasiado Akane?! ¿Acaso fue mentira lo que dijo el maestro que los vio besándose?- los novios de nuevo se sonrojaron- Ranma, no juegues con mi hija- el señor Genma gruñó y el maestro Happosai refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-No soy ningún mentiroso, sé lo que vi, ahora Ranma y Akane digan la verdad. Merecemos saber que está pasando- expresó serio el maestro con un rubor en las mejillas producto del sake, todos estaban confundidos.

Ambos jóvenes inhalaron profundo y se dispusieron a contar lo sucedido y sus planes a futuro (omitiendo ciertas partes), las amigas de Akane estaban conmovidas y muy ilusionadas, las dos miraban con ojos tiernos a los amigos de Ranma los cuales se sonrojaron, una declaración tan bella de amor era el sueño de cualquier jovencita de esa edad. Los patriarcas aunque ilusionados no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y volvieron a llorar descontroladamente pues sus sueños por fin de materializaban, la señora Nodoka y las hermanas Tendo también se encontraban muy contentas y conmovidas, pues veían sinceridad en las palabras de ambos jóvenes, por otro lado, el atolondrado Dr. Tofú se sintió inspirado y preso también del sake se le declaró de nuevo a una planta…

La noche volvió a la normalidad y todos volvieron a festejar como antes de que llegara la joven pareja, ni porque al otro día habría escuela se detuvieron, bien lo dijo el joven guerrero a su prometida, se encontrarían con una gran fiesta al llegar, sin más, todos se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento. Cerca de las 12 los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, cuando todos se habían marchado la señora Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane se pusieron a acomodar los restos de la fiesta, esto mientras Ranma y los patriarcas acompañados por el maestro entrenaban con furia en el dojo, pues según ellos, ahora que Ranma estaba por convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho era hora de enseñarle los trucos más legendarios de las artes marciales mixtas.

-Me parece que todo esto ha sido de lo más raro.

-¿Por qué dices eso Nabiki? Después de todo ustedes planearon esto- señaló Akane.

-No la fiesta tontita, ninguna de las prometidas de Ranma o alguno de tus admiradores ha venido a armar un escándalo- la peliazul enmudeció, era verdad, la última vez ellos habían sido en parte los causantes de que su boda se cancelara, su semblante cambió por completo.

-Tranquila Akane todo estará bien, esperemos estén ocupados con otra cosa, además fuimos muy cuidadosos respecto a quienes invitar, después de todo algo tendríamos que aprender de aquella vez- la consoló Kasumi.

-Así es querida, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya verás- esta vez la consolaba la señora Nodoka.

-Sí Akane, no es para que mi comentario te hubiera preocupado tanto, además, esta vez Ranma ya está decidido que es lo que importa, así hubieran venido no creo que hubiera cambiado en algo su decisión- el color volvió a las mejillas de la chica.

-Bien, creo que ya casi hemos terminado de recoger, vayan a dormir, yo terminaré el resto, Nabiki tiene que trabajar mañana para pagar su entrada a la universidad y tu querida Akane tienes escuela mañana.

-Me quedaré a ayudarla señora Nodoka, no es justo que usted termine sola.

-Oh querida Kasumi, no te preocupes de nada, además, bien que escuché que el doctor Tofú te ha invitado al cine, más vale que estés descansada, creo que estar a su lado requiere mucha energía.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron sorprendidas ambas hermanas.

-Sí, así es, iré al cine mañana con el doctor Tofú. Con su permiso hermanitas, tía Nodoka, iré a mi habitación- sin decir más, siempre tan educada y misteriosa, la mayor de los Tendo subió las escaleras con delicadeza y desapareció de la vista de sus curiosas hermanas.

Al día siguiente y a pesar de todo el alboroto de la noche anterior, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron con energías al instituto Furinkan, por instinto ambos jóvenes trataron de guardar la compostura al llegar pues sabían que el loco director les haría la vida imposible si los descubría haciéndose cariñitos ya que ambos intuían que a estas alturas los demás ya se habrían enterado de su compromiso pues sus amigos no eran muy discretos que digamos, lejos de eso, no les importaba en serio la opinión de nadie, si acaso, a Ranma un poco la reacción de Ukyo pues después de todo era su amiga y no deseaba lastimarla, sin embargo sabía que era mejor así, nada mejor como ser sincero y evitar malos entendidos, después de todo se lo debía, por culpa de su falta de honestidad consigo mismo su mejor amiga ya había sufrido suficiente.

Y así fue, justo antes de entrar al salón una melancólica Ukyo lo miraba con tristeza desde el fondo el pasillo, fue duro para él verla así, a Ranma nunca le gustó la idea de hacer sufrir a una chica, pero bueno, ya sabía que algo así pasaría, esperaba que con el tiempo se le pasara y volvieran a retomar su amistad. Las clases continuaron con normalidad, entre clase y clase todos menos la joven cocinera se acercaban a hacerles preguntas de todo tipo y en más de una ocasión el joven Kuno retó con más fuerza que nunca a un duelo al joven azabache, duelos que por supuesto no pasaron a mayores y solo le regalaron al joven Kuno vuelos por todo Nerima gratis, también el joven Gosunkugi se unió a la agresión tratando de envolver al guerrero en talismanes y demás charlatanerías con el propósito de separarlo de su amada Akane, por supuesto que también salió volando por los aires.

En el receso Hiroshi y Daisuke se llevaron a Ranma a almorzar con ellos a la terraza, después de todo querían preguntarle cosas más íntimas al azabache, cosas que hubieran sido inapropiadas mencionar en presencia de sus compañeras del salón, mientras tanto, las chicas por su parte hicieron lo mismo con Akane.

-Oye Ranma, ¿Akane y tú ya lo hicieron y por eso se van a casar?- preguntó curioso y risueño el joven Daisuke.

-Sí Ranma, responde, la verdad es que todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa este repentino cambio de humor por parte de ustedes- presionó Hiroshi.

-¡Qué les pasa! Eso no es de su incumbencia- el pobre escupió todo el té de la impresión en la cara de sus amigos.

-Ándale Ranma, somos tus amigos, tienes que contarnos, además es normal, dicen que Sakura y Gendo de tercer año ya lo hicieron y no solo ellos, otros más de primero, caray, estamos empezando a sentirnos mal de que todos ya lo hicieron menos nosotros- dijo desconsolado Hiroshi.

-Amo a Akane, nunca le faltaría al respeto de esa manera, además, por sí no escucharon bien anoche, todavía falta para que nos casemos- anunció serio.

-¿Ósea que te vas a esperar 5 años para tener relaciones con Akane? Caray Ranma, sí que eres fuerte, ella es muy bonita, si yo tuviera una novia tan hermosa no sé si aguantaría tanto tiempo- el color de Ranma pasó del rojo al morado intenso, no cabía de la vergüenza.

-¿No has llegado ni a segunda base Ranma?- preguntó curioso Daisuke que se acercaba cada vez más con ojos filosos a la cara del guerrero.

-¿Segunda base? ¿Qué es eso? No entiendo- preguntó curioso y ruborizado.

-Vaya Ranma, para tener fama de mujeriego parece que somos más expertos que tú, mira, segunda base es- Hiroshi se estaba preparando para dar una explicación con lujo de detalle cuando una de las amigas de Akane los interrumpió.

-¡Ranma! Qué bueno que estás aquí, por favor, tienes que ver a Akane, se la llevaron a la enfermería, después de comer tus chocolates ha caído desmayada, si no responde la llevaran de urgencia al hospital de la ciudad.

-¿Mis chocolates? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le he dado nada a Akane- a la velocidad de un rayo, el preocupado muchacho y sus amigos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridos lectores mil gracias por la espera, seguiré actualizando, no dejen de escribir sus reseñas pues eso me motiva y me ayuda a mejorar. Les mando un fuerte abrazo, los quiero mucho.**


End file.
